Después del amanecer, la nueva era
by AnnieMCullen
Summary: "-¡Quiero el divorcio! Lo quiero ya, Edward. No te soporto más." ¿Qué sucedería si nuestros queridos Edward y Bella cortan relaciones después de llevar una vida placentera? ¿Se disculparían?
1. El amanecer

**Hola, aquí les va el primer capítulo. Espero su apoyo. Soy nueva en la página. Saludos :) Dejen sus reviews. **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, esta historia viene de mi ingenio. **

Son las seis con quince de la mañana, según mi reloj, debo levantarme y mis ánimos son mínimos. Tengo posibilidad de seguir durmiendo y perder la entrevista del nuevo trabajo o levantarme e ir, ganar dinero, poder ser feliz. Mi mente adolescente-adulta me dice: "¡Duérmete!". Pero quien realmente me ayuda a seguir mi día, es ese hundimiento que hay al lado de mi cama, ese que me hace sentir protegida durante la noche: Mi marido, Edward.

Tan pronto pienso eso, siento como surgen unos besos mojados al nivel de mi pecho, mi cuello y mis hombros.

**-Edward -**digo en voz baja-

-Mmmm... -Sonrío, está enfrascado en seguir su camino de besos, se le ha olvidado mi entrevista-

-**Edward **-repito-

-Te encargas de fastidiarlo todo, ¿Eh? -Dijo sonriéndome. ¿cuándo me cansaré de este hombre? Él estaba en plan juguetón y yo en plan "tengo una importante entrevista". Siguió dando pequeños besos en mi cuello-

-La entrevista. -Jadeé. El reloj marcaba las seis con veinticinco y debía presentarme en Wane's Production a las siete con treinta minutos.-

Ahora habían cesado los besos, mi juguetón marido me miró fijamente.

-¿Qué hay con la entrevista?

-Debería estar ya lista para irme, es en Seattle.

-No vayas. -Ahora me acariciaba lentamente la espalda y marcaba besos, besos que quedarían grabados en mi alma, para siempre-

Ignorando sus caricias tentadoras me levanté de un salto y Edward soltó una carcajada, había ganado la batalla. Mientras caminaba de camino al baño, sentía cómo se revolvía entre las sábanas para volver a dormir, mientras yo me preparaba. Todas nuestras mañanas eran así de especiales, pero esta tenía un toque diferente, sentía como si algo nuevo estuviese por pasar.

Lavé mis dientes, tomé una larga ducha que me aclaró las ideas, ¡Necesitaba el trabajo! Mientras que de nuevo, mi mente gritaba: ¡No lo necesitas, tienes un marido sumamente rico! Pues claro, mi señor Cullen era multimillonario, pero necesitaba valerme de mis propios medios, él lo sabía, aunque no aceptaba la idea de mantenerme trabajando. Siempre eludía mis entrevistas, me hacía perder las citas. Desviaba las llamadas de los jefes empresarios. Pero hoy no era el caso, hoy me dejaría ir en paz.

Tomé una toalla, sequé todo mi cuerpo y me envolví en ella. El reloj marcaba las seis con cincuenta y cinco minutos. Demonios Edward, me retrasaste, dije en mi fuero interno. Tomé rápidamente unos vaqueros, una camisa cuadros y unos tennis converse. Me hice una coleta y estaba lista. Sí, estaba demasiado informal, pero la entrevista era en el café de Wane's Production, el señor Black, dueño de la empresa, me comentó que no era necesaria la formalidad. Sólo era una entrevista. Prácticamente el trabajo era todo mío. Claro, siendo esposa de Cullen, todas las puertas están abiertas para mí. Maldita sea, todo gracias a él.

Le eché un vistazo, estaba envuelto en sábanas. Toqué su rostro y al tacto, abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos, adaptándose a la luz.

-Despierta, dormilón. Debo irme, pero, regreso temprano. Prometido. -Levanté la palma de la mano, en forma de juramento-

-Sabes que no tienes necesidad de esto, Bella. -Cerró sus ojos, hablaba algo dormido-

-Si. Adiós. -Besé sus labios y sus mejillas. Él se limitó a sonreírme, hoy era su día libre de trabajo. Cada día libre la pasábamos juntos y divirtiéndonos, tiempo de calidad. Pero hoy, yo tenía algo importante qué hacer.-


	2. Los problemas matrimoniales

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo. A medida que aumenten las lectoras y los comentarios, serán más largos. Disfrútenlo.**

**Respondo: supattinsondecullen : Te invito a seguir leyendo, como toda historia tiene sus dificultades. Espero sigas.  
**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo. Esta historia es de mi propio ingenio.**

Después de unos minutos de viaje a Wane's Production, llego, en mi BMW plateado. Regalo de graduación. El tráfico se encontraba tranquilo, exactamente son las siete y treinta, ¡enhorabuena! El edificio de Wane's es totalmente grisáceo, hay mucho ruido y camiones que trasladan equipos de cámaras y micrófonos, otros de utensilios, sí Wane's Production es un estudio de grabación. Uno de los más importantes de Seattle. Yo no estaba muy segura de qué trabajo me ofrecerían, puesto que soy especialista en todo lo que de producción de comerciales, películas y cortometrajes se trate. Es decir, me estaba lanzando al vacío.

-Bienvenida, señora Cullen. -Me saludó un hombre vestido con traje negro, de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente, ¿cómo conoce mi nombre?- El señor Black, la espera en el café. ¿Vamos?

-Gracias. Sí.

Me condujo por varias salas de grabación, especialmente decoradas con una pantalla verde, hecha para los efectos especiales a computadora. Habían muchas chicas, actrices y modelos. Unas me sonreían y otras, en un lenguaje coloquial, me escaneaban de arriba-abajo, supongo que vine con un vestuario nada adecuado. Siempre trato de ser lo más natural posible. El hombre de traje negro me condujo por varios pasillos más, esta vez con puertas que tenían placas doradas, sobre ellas una estrella identificada con "Camerino exclusivo para actrices". Y otros, para actores. Después de lo que para mí fueron largos minutos, al fin visualicé el gran anuncio que decía "Cafetería".

-Pase adelante, señora. -Dijo el musculoso hombre, abriéndome la puerta del café-

Y ahí estaba, el atractivo señor Jacob Black, esperándome. En una mesa color plateado, bebiendo una taza de té. Para tener tantas cosas que hacer, se le ve bien relajado. Lucía unos pantalones negros, con camisa blanca y chaleco. Un ejecutivo de primera.

Di pasos lentos y torpes, llevándome varias sillas por delante, hasta que por fin llegué a su lado.

Jacob se levantó al verme, me tendió la mano y yo se la estreché. Acto seguido apartó una silla, que estaba al frente de la suya para invitarme a sentar.

Cuando ambos estábamos sentados, se produjo un incómodo silencio. Él sólo se limitaba a mirarme fijamente, detallándome.

-Mmmucho gusto señor Black. -Titubeé. No era la más excelente en comenzar una conversación con alguien que primera vez veía personalmente-

-El gusto es mío Isabella, llámame Jacob. -Sonrió-

-Bella, me gusta... Bella. -Me estaba comportando como una idiota. Creo que debí quedarme con Edward en casa, haciendo quién sabe qué. Me sonrojé ante este pensamiento-

-Bien, Bella. ¿Me permites tu **hoja de vida***?

Diablos Isabella Marie, ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a una entrevista de trabajo sin una? . Mordí mis labios en un acto de nerviosismo.

-No la he cogido antes de salir. Si usted no quiere darme el trabajo sin ella, lo entiendo perfect... -No me dejó terminar la frase y me interrumpió-

-Descuida. Dime, ¿en qué te especializas?

-Producción de televisión, señor.

-Que grata sorpresa, tenemos la misma profesión. -Ahora su mirada era divertida y durante un momento, volvió el silencio.- Pero no hay puestos vacantes para equipo de producción.

Qué demonios... Entonces, ¿para qué me hizo venir? ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Un chiste? Ardía de rabia, no era posible que me hiciera esto. No. Y si Edward tenía algo que ver en esto, pues se las vería conmigo cuando llegase a casa.

-Lo siento, Bella. Pensé que venías por otro tipo de trabajo. Estaré en contacto contigo en caso de conseguir alguno para ti. -Me dio una sonrisa ladeada. Ahora estaba arrepentido. Joder-

-Adiós señor Black, esto... Jacob. -Me levanté de la silla y salí casi corriendo de allí.-

Eso era por lo que Edward me dejó ir, porque no habría trabajo. Pensó que me rendiría. Seguro sus manos están metidas en todo esto, está tan jodido de la cabeza.

Encendí mi BMW y me dirigí a casa de mi madre, Reneé. Necesitaba desahogarme con ella, me valía un bledo si Edward se preocupaba porque llegaría tarde a casa. Reneé vivía en Forks, junto con Charlie, unas horas de viaje me darían tiempo para calmarme.

La paz acabó, Edward llamaba insistentemente a mi móvil. Dejó varios mensajes en bandeja:

"Bella, cariño, ¿por qué no me contestas?*

*¿Dónde estás?*

Joder. No le pensaba responder. Esta vez había llegado lejos.

-FORKS-

-Bells, qué gusto tenerte de visita. ¿Dónde está Edward?

-Ni me lo menciones, papá. -Saludé a Charlie con un abrazo- ¿Y mamá?

-Oh. Está en Phoenix, ya sabes, su trabajo de investigación.

Genial. Ahora tendría que desahogarme con Charlie.

-Bella, cuéntame qué te pasa. -Me invitó a pasar y me senté en el mueble de la sala, frente a la T.V.-

-Estoy enojada con Edward.

-Mmm. Creo que lo vas a tener que resolver ahora. Está afuera. -Frunció los labios-

Y ahí estaba, apoyado en su auto, mirando fijamente la casa.

**¿Bella descargará su rabia? ¿Habrá sido Edward el causante de la falsa entrevista? Dejen sus reviews. **

***Hoja de vida: Hoja donde se especifica en qué se ha trabajado. **

**Gracias por leerme(: **


	3. La dificultad

**Hola Chicas hermosas. Gracias a las que me leen, silenciosamente, ya que no me comentan por acá:(. Pero gracias por el apoyo **

**Este cap se los dedico a todas. Subiré capítulos casi diariamente, sin falta. #Promise. Ahora vendrán partes excelentes. Y... a la que me comentó, pues, Bella nunca le sería infiel a Edward jaja. Pero tal vez, veamos qué pasa! Besos! Les dejo con el capítulo.**

Inmediatamente salí a plantarle cara. Edward Anthony, quedas fuera de juego con esto, pensé. Ninguna excusa que me de, hará que se salga con la suya. Estoy cien por ciento segura de que él lo planeó todo. Sólo de pensarlo, me entran más fuerzas.

Abro la puerta y ahí está, mirándome fijamente. Callado pero con expresión inescrutable.

-Hola. -Me dice. A juzgar por su mirada, sabe lo enfadada que estoy y que lo atrapé con las manos en la masa, en este caso, en el teléfono. Tendría que hacer varias llamadas para planearlo todo-

-¿Nos vamos a casa? Por favor. -Respondí secamente. No pretendía discutir frente a Charlie, Reneé llegará en cualquier momento y nos hará quedarnos. Quisiera resolver esto ahora.-

Me monté en mi BMW y él en su Volvo plateado. Así fuimos en caravana, de camino a casa.

En el camino iba pensando en qué le diría. No suelo discutir con mi Edward, es tan cariñoso y protector conmigo, la verdad es que con él no me hace falta nada. Oh por dios, ¿Qué estoy pensando? Tengo que formar un berrinche, ya mismo. No es justo que no me ceda el derecho a trabajar, peor aún, que se entrometa para evitar que me den alguno.

Al llegar, me pongo tensa. Sé lo que viene. La verdad no me agrada discutir, con nadie, especialmente con mi perfecto marido. Odio ser tan indecisa, pero vale, llegó la hora. -Me alenté-

-¿Por qué no me contestaste el móvil? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? -Inquirió furioso.-

-¿Por qué me engañaste? ¿Sabes lo enfadada que estoy? -A este juego, podemos jugar ambos.-

-¿Enfadada? -Ahora su mirada era sombría. De tristeza.-

-Sabes de lo que hablo.

-Sí, digo... no. Explícame. -Se hacía el tonto-

-Entrometerte. ¿Te parece familiar?

-No. -Frunció los labios-

-Bueno, señor Cullen. Le daré tiempo para pensar, si me disculpa. -Asentí y corrí con lágrimas en los ojos hasta la habitación de invitados. Cerré con llave y me lancé en la empolvada cama, a sollozar-

Sentía como trataba de abrir la puerta, pero no me interesaba. Ahora no estaba tan enfadada, decepcionada sí. Él sabe lo que hizo, me hirió. Mi sueño es ejercer mi especialidad.

-Isabella, ábreme por favor. Lo siento, cariño... ¿Estás allí? ... Respóndeme.

Y eso era todo lo que oía, supe que él no durmió porque de vez en cuando rodaba la manilla de la puerta, cerrada. Sólo le escuchaba decir "lo siento", al menos ahora lo aceptaba. Ambos estábamos llorando.

A las tres de la mañana, decidí silenciosamente abrir el seguro de la puerta. Visualicé a Edward sentado en el pasillo, a un lado de la puerta, estaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared y su cabeza entre las rodillas. Supongo que acababa de dormirse. Pobre de mi jodido marido. Se ve tan tierno dormido. ¿Por qué tienes que fastidiarlo todo?

No pude resistirme y me senté a su lado, acaricié su cabello y su sien. Le di un leve beso en la oreja y con esto, abrió los ojos y me miró.

-Hola. -Dijo con voz ronca. Sus ojos permanecían rojos, hinchados y mojados. Tenía varias horas llorando, al igual que yo-

-Hola.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y repetí las mismas palabras que dije en mi cabeza, pero esta vez en voz alta.

-¿Por qué tienes que fastidiarlo todo? Dime Edward, ¿Por qué?

-Simplemente, soy un maníaco. No quiero compartirte, no quiero que nada malo te suceda. Te amo.

Suspiré, frustrada. Claro que me amaba, pero su obsesión no conocía límites.

-Si me amabas, no tenías que meter las manos en esto.

-No hice nada. Yo sólo tenía un poco más de información que tú.

-Explícate.

-Sabía que no habían puestos para ti, pero jamás metí mis manos.

Se hizo un largo silencio. Lo entiendo, vale, pero aún así es cruel de su parte.

-Estoy bastante confundida Edward, me frustras enormemente. Me amas, pero no me dejas ser feliz con lo que me gusta.

-Yo te gusto, dejo que seas feliz conmigo. -Bromeó-

-Sí. Es suficiente. Pero, sabes a qué más me refiero, Cullen.

-De acuerdo, dentro de unas horas te llevaré a conseguir trabajo. ¿Te parece?

¡Gané!

-Si, Edward. -Le di una sonrisa ladeada y el procedió a rodearme la cintura con sus brazos. Plantando un beso en mi cabeza. Yo subí la mirada, de modo que quedamos frente a frente.

Edward me hizo un puchero de niño y esto me hizo reír. Olvidé mi enfado de hace unos minutos. Y le besé, como diciéndole: "Tarado, te extrañé".

-¿Aún me amas, cierto? -Preguntó entre besos-

**Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo. Gracias de nuevo. ¡Dejen sus comentarios, por favor! Los tomo todos en cuenta :) **


	4. Remordimientos

**Hola :) Siento no haber podido actualizar ayer. Me comprometí enormemente al querer subirles diariamente, pero no se ha podido. **

**Respondo:**

**gloriagKP; Hola, ya te había dicho por qué no subí. Besos:***

**lis3011: Gracias cariño. Un beso. Trataré de hacerlos lo más largo que me permita mi mente.**

**AlissaIS; Gracias por tu apoyo Ali, este cap te lo dedico a ti, mi gemela querida. Hace poco que nos conocemos pero te he llegado a apreciar bastante. Un besote.**

**Aclaración del capítulo: **

**EPOV: Edward será quien narre de ahora en adelante la historia. A Bella, la veremos nuevamente para el final. ¿Les parece? :)**

**-Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo. Esta historia es de mi ingenio-**

Esa mañana, me desperté amando más que nunca a mi Bella. Deposité muchos besos por su cuerpo, sabía lo mucho que le encantaba despertar así, aunque sabía que ya tenía varios minutos despierta. Mencionó varias veces mi nombre, tratando de detenerme. No olvidé su entrevista para Wane's, sólo pretendía distraerla. No quería de ninguna manera que se fuera. Era mi día libre de trabajo.

Ella salió de la cama casi en un brinco, evitándome. Sabía lo que hacía y que tarde o temprano la convencería. Solté una carcajada y me acomodé nuevamente para dormir otros minutos.

Cuando supe que ya iba de salida me dirigí a ella.

-Sabes que no tienes necesidad de esto, Bella. -Dije en voz ronca-

-Si. Adiós. -Besó mis labios y mi mejilla y salió de la habitación-

En la lejanía escuchaba el abrir de la cochera y cuando encendió su BMW. Tan pronto se encendió, se alejó de nuestra casa.

Estaba hundido, Bella era muy astuta. Más temprano que tarde descubriría todo. Esta no me la perdonaría.

***Flashback***

Era un día de trabajo en Cullen Enterprises, la cual, se encargaba de la formación de nuevos actores, guionistas y directores de cine y telenovelas.

Estaba en mi oficina revisando mis e-mails, muchos de mis clientes y otros de peticiones para ser formados en la empresa.

Pero ahí estaba, el correo más importante de todos, aquel que me hacía tan feliz las tediosas mañanas de trabajo. El de mi esposa, Bella.

**De: Isabella Cullen**

**Fecha: 27 de junio de 2013 08:49**

**Para: Edward Cullen**

**Asunto: _Las mañanas sin ti..._**

**_Son insoportables._Te extraño. ¿Cómo te ha ido? Espero no molestarte. Me aburro en casa, déjame trabajar.**

**Te amo x**

**Isabella Cullen, ama de casa por siempre.**

Sonreí al leerlo. Por supuesto que no quería que trabajara. Una brillante idea se vino a mi cabeza.

-¡Alice! -Dije en un tono de voz alto, Alice era mi asistente personal-

En un chasquear de dedos ya estaba en mi oficina.

-Diga, señor. -Preguntó ella sonriendo-

-Búscame empresas de producciones en Seattle. Sin puestos vacantes para el equipo de producción.

Ella asintió y salió disparada de mi oficina. Eso era por lo que la contraté, era rápida ante mis mandatos y además, no me cuestionaba. Otra en su lugar, preguntaría para qué, de hecho es algo loco. ¿Buscar una empresa sin puestos vacantes?

Decidí responder el e-mails de mi mujer.

**De: Edward Cullen**

**Fecha: 27 de junio de 2013 08:59**

**Para: Isabella Cullen**

**Asunto: _Las mañanas sin ti..._**

**_Son aburridas._ ¿Por qué no sales de compras con, esto, tu amiga Rosalie?**

**Te extraño también x**

**Edward Cullen. Presidente de Cullen Enterprises**

Antes de que respondiera, ya sabía su respuesta. "Odio salir de compras".

Que Bella trabajara no era un asunto que me gustara discutir. No quería que lo hiciera porque me ponía más difícil la situación de protegerla, ella era lo más indispensable en mi vida. Quería mantenerla en casa, sana y salva. Junto con Stephen, su custodio. Adonde ella quisiera ir, él estaría con ella. Pensé en dejarla trabajar y que llevase con sigo a Stephen, pero además, no necesita trabajar. Es suficiente con el mío. En una hora ya tengo depositado en mi cuenta bancaria, millones de dólares. No deseaba que se cansara para una segunda entrada de dinero, innecesaria para nosotros. El abrir de la puerta de mi oficina, despistó mis pensamientos. Era Alice.

-¡Lo tengo! -Dijo sonriendo y agitando un papel lleno de información-

-Pasa. ¿Qué tienes para mí? -Le miré fijamente y ella se sentó frente a mí, ¿entusiasmada?-

-Bueno, aquí tiene el correo electrónico, teléfonos, fax y página web de Wane's Production. -Me tendió la hoja- Está en Seattle. No hay puestos vacantes, exceptuando a... -Le interrumpí-

-Sin excepciones, no debe haber puestos vacantes para nada, Alice. -Fruncí el ceño-

-Suspiró- Los únicos puestos vacantes son de actuación. Es un sitio para realizar películas y comerciales. Hemos enviado a muchos de los entrenados aquí, para allá. No hay trabajos para personal de producción. Ni lo habrá. -Me miró desafiante. Sí, está bien, no esperé... Ella hizo todo perfectamente, como siempre-

-Está bien. -Reí-

-¿Algo más? Y... una pregunta, señor.

-Dime Alice.

-¿Para qué todo esto? -Fijó una mirada expectante en mí-

Alice era una buena amiga mía, además de ser mi asistente personal. Ha sido mi confidente durante un par de años. Si hay alguien con quien necesite desahogarme, a parte de mi Bella, sería ella. Es como una hermana para mí. Y sea lo que sea que le cuente, nunca me ha juzgado. Espero que esta no sea la primera vez.

-Para Bella.

Ahora esperaba que yo siguiera hablando antes de responder. Supe por su mirar que no comprendía.

-Sí Alice, no trabaja en nada de actuación, pero sí en producción.

Aún me miraba de la misma forma, sin comprender.

-Verás, no quiero que Bella trabaje, si la envío a un lugar dónde no le darán trabajo. Quizás deje de intentar y por fin se canse.

Su mirada era impenetrable, ahora no sabía qué pensaba. Su vista estaba fija en mi escritorio, pensando tal vez. Tratando de digerir mis palabras, mi plan de locos.

-Hmmm...

-¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás? -Me carcajeé-

-Es macabro de tu parte ¿Quieres a Bella, no?

-Con todo mi ser.

-Esta sobre protección tuya está volviéndose paranoia. Edward, ¿me permites un consejo? -Me dio una sonrisa ladeada-

Yo asentí, haciéndole saber que si podía. Aún sus palabras retumbaban en mi mente, "tu sobre protección se vuelve paranoia".

-Si la quieres, pues, déjale trabajar. Para eso estudió tantos años. Y tú -me señaló- te has encargado de joderle la oportunidad de ejercer su profesión. Carajos Ed, ¿Qué te sucede?

-Lo siento, pero no accederé. Soy así.

-Amargado. No te quejes luego. -Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta, como quien no quiere la cosa- Avísame cuando tengas la cita con el abogado para tu divorcio. -Me guiñó un ojo-

Ignoré sus últimas palabras. Cómo es que nadie comprende lo que hago por Bella. Bufé.

-Ah, Alice. Ahora necesito que le envíes a Wane's Production el número de celular de Bella y sus datos.

Sin Alice retumbando en mi cabeza, revisé el nuevo correo que me llegaba. Bella me había respondido.

**De: Isabella Swan**

**Fecha: 27 de junio de 2013 9:15**

**Para: Edward Cullen**

**Asunto: _Las mañanas sin ti..._**

**Rosalie no me agrada para salir de compras. Ah y fíjate en mi nombre, estoy en huelga, hasta que no me dejes trabajar. **

**Con cariño, la señorita Swan x**

Ella quería volverme loco. Ahora utilizaba su apellido de soltera, genial. Estoy seguro que cambiará de opinión cuando la llamen de Wane's.

Antes de irme de la empresa, me aseguré de que Alice haya enviado los datos.

Me fui a casa en mi volvo. Y ahí estaba ella, esperándome en el comedor. Con una de mis cenas favoritas y velas. ¿Rosas también? Se había lucido para convencerme, seguramente ya la habrían llamado.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Bella?

-Una cena, romántica. -Me sonrió dulcemente.-

Me acerqué y besé sus labios. También tenía un vestido sexy, arriba de las rodillas y ajustado. El color lila, mi preferido.

-¿Quieres pedirme algo? -Susurré en su oído y sentí su sobresalto ante mi voz-

-Sssi. -Titubeó- Me ofrecieron un.. Trabajo.

-Sabes lo que pienso, Isabella. -Fingí-

-Pero es en la empresa más importante de Seattle. Por favor, Edward.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Como quieras.

Todo estaba listo, el plan iba de viento en popa.

***Fin del Flashback* **

Mi plan parecía perfecto, pero me repetía en mi mente lo astuta que era Bella.

Decidí prepararme el desayuno.

Unas tortillas de huevo y sándwich tostado.

Mientras comía mantuve un mantra en mi cabeza. "Bella no lo descubrirá". Aunque, mi subconsciente y yo sabíamos que no era así. Alice tenía razón, era un amargado, tal vez debería llamarla y confesar todo. Me jodería menos la vida. Y evitaría un futuro divorcio. El sólo hecho de pensarlo me causaba un enorme dolor.

Minutos después recibí un mensaje.

***Cariño, ya llegué a Wane's. deséame suerte. x***

Era Isabella. Esto me hacía morir aún más. Ella estaba tan entusiasmada. Me sentía arrepentido.

**Es cortito, lo siento. Ya tengo parte del otro. Quizá lo suba dentro de un rato.**

**¡Más de 200 views! Gracias, pero no sean tan silenciosos, coméntenme. Besos. Hasta el próximo.**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS. **


	5. The Nicols Production

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, la historia si es de mi propio ingenio. **

**EPOV**

Decidí no responder el mensaje. Sería muy cínico de mi parte, sabiendo que está en un lugar donde no recibirá ni el más mínimo trabajo.

Pasaban horas y horas, el atardecer se acercaba, no tenía noticias de Bella. Estaba frustrado. Dejé varios mensajes en su buzón, en su e-mail, llamé incontables veces. Pero no respondía. Eso sólo suponía una cosa, me había descubierto y en estos momentos se encontraba en Forks, con su madre, descargándose. Por supuesto que no iba a ser tan cobarde como para no plantarle la cara, claro que iría a buscarle.

En el camino a Forks no pensé en formular excusas, sólo le diría la limpia y pura verdad. No quería mentirle más.

En cuanto estacioné el auto al frente de la casa de sus padres, supe que mis sospechas eran totalmente ciertas. Estaba furiosa conmigo y sabía que yo me había entrometido. No tenía pensado pelear conmigo delante de Charlie, a quien saludé con un leve movimiento de mano y él me fulminó con la mirada. Deduje que él sabía ya, la situación en la que nos encontrábamos Bella y yo.

Nos marchamos a casa, ella en su BMW y yo en mi Volvo.

Al llegar cerró su puerta de un golpe estruendoso, dándome a entender su estado de ánimo actual. Suspiré y fui tras ella. Traté de suavizarle el ánimo.

-¿Por qué no me contestaste el móvil? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? –Pregunté algo furioso-

-¿Por qué me engañaste? ¿Sabes lo enfadada que estoy? –Respondió jugando con mis palabras. Supuse que sería una larga noche, Bella no cedería. No me quedó de otra que hacerme el tonto por un rato, quizás aún no descubría nada y su enfado suponía otra cosa. No me podía arriesgar a confesarle yo mismo lo que había hecho-

-¿Enfadada? –Inquirí triste, realmente, triste-

-Sabes de lo que hablo. –Fruncía el ceño-

-Sí… -Ops, no era lo que quería decir, me retracté- No. Explícame.

-Entrometerte. ¿Te parece familiar? –Cruzó sus brazos-

-No. –Fruncí los labios-

-Bueno, señor Cullen. –Pronunció mi apellido con cierto deje de decepción- Le daré tiempo para pensar, si me disculpa. –Asintió y salió corriendo, quizá llorando-

Subió hasta el cuarto de invitados y cerró con pestillo. Excelente. Ahora las cosas sí que se pondrían feas. Tomé unas cobijas de nuestra habitación, contigua a esa y me senté a un lado de la puerta, iba a pasar la noche allí. Tenía que darle mucha importancia a esta situación, sino Bella jamás me lo perdonaría, bien merecido lo tenía.

-Isabella, ábreme por favor. Lo siento cariño… ¿Estás allí? … Respóndeme.

Pregunté millones de veces. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, ahora me daba cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, del asunto que causé. De vez en cuando giraba la manilla con la esperanza de que estuviera abierta. Pasaban de las dos de la madrugada cuando el sueño se apoderaba de mí, sacudí la cabeza para no dormirme. Sabía que Bella tampoco dormía por sus constantes sollozos. Quizás tenía frío también, ahí no había ni una sola cobija. Me sentía la peor basura. Quería abrazarla. Estrechar su pequeño cuerpo contra mi pecho para darle esa seguridad que siempre ha necesitado. Entre tantos pensamientos, me atrapó sin piedad el sueño. Apoyé mi cabeza en mis rodillas y me dejé ir.

Desperté sobre saltado cuando sentí un leve beso en mi oreja. Era Bella. Le miré.

-Hola. –Dije mirándole fijamente. Detallando cada gesto que hacía. Pero no hubo alguno, su rostro estaba perplejo. También sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, por causa de las lágrimas. Los míos se verían fatales, en este momento.

-Hola. –Respondió apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Sonreí. Extrañaba el calor que me brindaba- ¿Por qué tienes que fastidiarlo todo? Dime Edward, ¿Por qué? –Suspiré-

-Simplemente soy un maníaco. No quiero compartirte, no quiero que nada malo te suceda. Te amo. –Di mis mejores palabras para consolarle. Aunque sé, que seguía furiosa.-

Suspiró.- Si me amabas, no tenías que meter las manos en esto.

Me sorprendí. Yo realmente no metí las manos. Di sus datos, sólo eso. No moví contactos, no estilaba engañar a nadie. Pero sí, estuvo de muy mal gusto lo que hice. Ahora estaba enojado conmigo.

-No hice nada. Yo sólo tenía un poco más de información que tú. –Me encogí de hombros. Estaba siendo sincero. Conocía que no habría trabajo para ella-

-Explícate. –Exigió aún seria-

-Sabía que no habían puestos para ti, pero jamás metí mis manos.

Un largo silencio se extendió en el lugar. Seguro me preguntaría, cómo lograron contactarla. Y ahí si que estaban metidas mis manos.

-Estoy bastante confundida Edward, me frustras enormemente. Me amas, pero no me dejas ser feliz con lo que me gusta. –Rompió el silencio. Le concedí razón en mi mente-

-Yo te gusto, dejo que seas feliz conmigo. –Bromeé, quizá para aligerar la tensión.-

-Sí. Es suficiente. Pero sabes a qué me refiero, Cullen. –Levantó su cabeza de mi hombro y me miró fijamente. Sus ojos me perdían. Ya no lo soportaba, tenía que concederle lo que tanto quería. Amaba a Bella, con toda mi alma.-

Suspiré. –De acuerdo, dentro de unas horas te llevaré a conseguir trabajo. ¿Te parece?

Noté en su rostro una expresión triunfante. Esto me subió el ánimo.

-Si, Edward. –Se limitó a responder. Se hacía la roca para que yo le rogara. Era la más tierna del mundo, en realidad.-

Me dio una de sus sonrisas, que tanto me gustaban. Y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, seguido a esto besé su cabeza. Todo había salido bien. Aparentemente.

Subió la mirada hacia a mí y le regalé un puchero de niño para que entendiera la indirecta. ¡Bésame ya, Bella! Me incliné hacia ella y nos perdimos en un beso lleno de pasión, también comprendí su indirecta, me extrañaba. A pesar de todo.

-¿Aún me amas, cierto? –Pregunté-

Ella me sonrió. Y se levantó sin responder a mi pregunta. Me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantar y sin darme cuenta, me sujetó entre sus brazos, estrechándome contra su cuerpo. Oh y sus perfectas caderas, sabía cómo terminaría esto. Una agradable reconciliación en la cama.

-¿Tú qué crees? –Me dio una sonrisa lasciva-

Me dirigió a la habitación. Amaba a la Bella juguetona y atrevida.

Me empujó sobre la cama. Solté una risa. Y ella frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué se ríe, señor?

Me levanté y la tomé por la cintura. Ella intuitivamente sujetó sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas. Quedando a pocos centímetros más arriba que yo. Su pecho estaba frente a mis labios. Besé juguetonamente sus senos y rápidamente desabroché sus vaqueros y su ceñida camisa de cuadros.

La bajé de mí, para hacer lo mismo con mis vestiduras. Ella me observaba atentamente sentada en la cama, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Disfrutando del espectáculo, señorita Swan? –Di en el punto que quería discutir. "Su cambio de apellido en el correo". Ella rió y me dedicó una tierna mirada.

-Ya me encargaré de eso mañana. –Me guiñó un ojo-

Cuando arrojé todas mis cosas a un rincón de la habitación, me acerqué a ella para besar sus labios tiernamente. Nuevamente la levanté y colocó sus piernas rodeando mis caderas. Soltó un gemido gutural cuando sintió mi miembro erecto sobre las finas telas de sus bragas.

Me deshice de esa molesta ropa interior. Nuestro beso se tornó muy necesitado.

-Hazlo ya, maldita sea. –Me pedía Bella, ansiosa-

Llevé mis manos a su intimidad e introduje un dedo a su centro. Estaba lista, para mí.

La solté sobre la cama y la tomé sin prevención alguna. Bella, soltó un gemido lleno de sorpresa, por mi arremetida.

Descargamos toda la frustración de éste día, de lo mal que la habíamos pasado en… Sexo.

-T-te amo Edward. –Gimió Bella, a punto de alcanzar su orgasmo-

Mis embestidas se hicieron más fuertes, veía como Bella cerraba sus ojos y abría sus labios en forma de "O", me parecía muy tierna.

En menos minutos de los que pensé sentí un cosquilleo en mi abdomen bajo y allí mi liberación. Llenando de mi esencia a mí esposa.

Estábamos empapados de semen, sudor y amor. Sin duda ésta era una de mis mejores noches junto a Isabella Swan.

-Oh, mi Bella, también te amo. –Respondí en un hilo de voz, cargado de cierto agotamiento, causado por el reciente orgasmo-

Salí de ella y me recosté a su lado, mirando hacia el techo de la habitación. Nuestras respiraciones estaban entre cortadas.

-Prométeme que no volverás a hacerme algo así. –Dijo Bella sentándose sobre la cama, a mi lado. En un tono bastante frívolo.-

-¿No te ha gustado el sexo? –Quise hacerme el tonto. La miré y me sonrió, con esa sonrisa perfecta que sólo ella sabe darme.-

-Hmmm, esto… lo del trabajo, Edward. –Sentenció-

-Lo prometo. –Le di un suave beso en los labios y me levanté de la cama-

-¿Adónde crees que vas? –Enarcó una ceja-

-A tomar una ducha. –Tomé dos toallas del armario- ¿Me harías compañía? –Y me dio una sonrisa lasciva, de esas que me calentaban en corazón y otras partes de mí cuerpo-

**Seattle, 8:15 am.**

**EPOV**

-Bien, señora Cullen. Firme estos papeles y está oficialmente contratada. –El señor Nicols le regaló una amistosa sonrisa a mi esposa-

No necesitamos de muchas diligencias para conseguirle un trabajo digno y estable a Isabella. Al menos, con esto me perdonaría. "The Nicols Production". Suspiré en mi interior. Ahora Bella, era empleada de aquí. Me costaría varios días acostumbrarme. Pero le entendía, ella no quería pasar todo el día en casa mientras yo trabajaba. Traté de comprenderla lo más que podía. Aún así, no era suficiente para mí, no le veía sentido a que buscara empleo. Suerte que queda a unas pocas calles de nuestra residencia y así podría pasar por ella de regreso del trabajo.

Bella se mostraba muy feliz y ansiosa. Cosa que a mí me alegraba. Esto quería, esto tuvo. Ahora brillaba más, su personalidad era más… No, ¿Para qué decirlo? Ella no puede ser más perfecta. Pero sí se mostraba más cariñosa conmigo, ni chistar de las noches de sexo.

-Edward. ¿Qué tanto piensas, amor? –Agitaba las manos frente a mis ojos.-

-Oh nada, estoy muy feliz por ti. –Le regalé una de mis mejores sonrisas. Amaba verla tan cálida, relajada, alegre y amorosa conmigo-

Si… No me arrepentía en lo absoluto de esto.

Para celebrar, decidí llevarla a un restaurant "Nuovo Lavoro". Muy bochornoso ese nombre para la ocasión. Pero el restaurant contaba con los mejores platos italianos, aunque conociendo a Bella, pediríamos pizza o algo por esos estilos.

-Es muy bonito. Gracias. –Me dijo sonrojándose.-

Le ayudé a sentarse en una mesa que había reservado esta mañana, estaba frente a un gran ventanal, donde podríamos apreciar el majestuoso ambiente soleado de Seattle. Además de regalarnos mucha privacidad. Perfecto para el momento. Un mesero, vestido con traje formal nos trajo el menú y aguardó hasta que ordenáramos.

-Edward. –Me susurró Bella-

-¿Mmm? –Dije aún fijando la vista en el menú-

-Quiero pizza. –Siguió susurrando. Levanté la vista y me torció una mueca, seguidamente mordió su labio. ¡Lo sabía!-

-No. –Suspiré- ¿Por qué no otro plato? Recuerda que estamos en horario de almuerzo. –Traté de convencerla-

-Bufó- Está bien. –Me lanzó un beso.-

Finalmente Bella terminó ordenando una pequeña pizza napolitana. ¿Es que a caso no gustaba otro tipo de comida? Yo ordené una lasaña de calabacín y carne. Quise ordenar un vino blanco llamado "Fressuá" para acompañar. Pero mi querida esposa se empeñaba en dos coca-colas. Como estábamos en su celebración, acepté nuevamente su pedido.

-Sabes Isabella… A veces, me pregunto si eres de aquí. ¿Tú qué crees? –Le miré con una sonrisa divertida en mi rostro-

-No, soy de Phoenix. –Me guiñó un ojo- Y soy putamente normal. –Me sacó la lengua-

El mesonero trajo nuestras comidas y las coca-colas. Sin que Bella lo notase pedí de postre Pannacotas italianas bañadas en chocolate blanco. Una delicia.

Comíamos en completo silencio, Bella dejó un par de trozos de pizza y yo me atiborré de mi lasaña. Ella poseía un hambre casi inexistente. Ahora comprendía el motivo por el que estaba así de delgada, pero para mí, era perfecta.

Finalmente nos trajeron el postre y quise tomarle una foto a la cara sorprendida de Bella. Sé que la pannacota era su postre preferido.

-¡Gracias, amor! –Dio pequeños aplausos y sonreía-

Yo me limité a reír y a seguir atiborrándome de comida, en este caso, de dulces.

**Este Edward es toda una cajita** **sorpresas, ¿a que sí?**

**Primero que todo debo disculparme por la gran tardanza. Tuve unos imprevistos con el internet de mi computadora. Pero finalmente aquí está el capítulo #5. De nuevo gracias y espero les haya encantado. Dejenme sus reviews. **

**Pueden seguirme en esta cuenta de twitter: forevahtwihard ! Para saber más sobre el fics, subiré imágenes, quizás. Y sabrán cada vez que suba un capítulo ya que ahí es que lo publico. :) un beso.**


	6. Coramodio

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, la historia es de mi propio ingenio. **

**BPOV (Bella's Point of Views)**

-Señorita Swan, le voy a obsequiar dos valiosos días para que supervise cómo se trabaja aquí y se vaya haciendo idea de qué va a hacer usted. Después de esta semana veremos en qué puesto queda. -Dijo en su tono demandante el señor Nicols. Yo me limité a asentir y a cumplir con su mandato-

El aspecto de este lugar me ponía la piel de gallina, he estado en lugares tenebrosos, pero sin duda éste está en el puesto número uno de mi lista.

Me adentré a un pasillo central que daba a una habitación llena de cables enredados y cámaras por todos lados. Enfocando la pantalla verde, dónde se estaba filmando una escena de acción. La actriz era una chica de cuerpo voluptuoso y rubia. ¡Toda una artista! Traté de no hacer una comparación con mi cuerpo y sobre todo, traté de no intimidarme. Poseo un autoestima jodidamente bajo. Decidí poner en marcha mi trabajo y supervisar cada cosa que hiciera el equipo de producción. Ya que, no sé qué trabajo me tocará hacer a mí. Podría ser desde dirigir cámaras hasta ser la productora de uno de esos films. La idea me intimidaba aún más que la actriz. Quien corría por el sitio y simulaba escenas de mucho dolor físico y esfuerzo.

Me enfoqué en supervisar la cámara grabadora que estaba frente a ella, la cual, era manejada por un chico de unos veinti pocos, lo que me asombró. Rápidamente me acerqué a él, evitando hacer ruido. Gracias a mis pasos fluidos y seguros logré mi objetivo. Estaba detrás de él, anotando mentalmente cada movimiento que hacía. Movía cuidadosamente la cámara por cada movimiento que la chica hacía, presionaba ciertos botones en un teclado que estaba debajo, pero no pude visualizarlos claramente. Unos decían "efectos especiales" y otros "Eliminar escena", normalmente presionaba los que se encontraban en "efectos especiales".

-¡Ey, chiquilla! ¡Me pisaste! -Dijo el chico algo molesto pero sin alejar la vista de la pantalla y sin perder el hilo de lo que hacía. ¡Definitivamente tengo que aprender de él!-

-L-lo siento, eh... Estoy supervisando. -Susurré nerviosa, que torpeza haberlo pisado. Sí, definitivamente no tengo movimientos fluidos ni soy segura-

-¿Por qué susurras? -Rió-

-Hmm, para no arruinar la escena. -Lo dije como si fuese algo totalmente obvio. ¿No era así como funcionaba?

Nuevamente sentí sus risitas, mientras negaba con la cabeza. ¿De qué se reía este idiota?

-Recuerda que es una película, sólo se aplica en los programas en vivo, para no interferir. Las películas son editadas millones de veces y con la nueva tecnología se puede eliminar sonido indeseado. Claro que todo es más fácil mientras no hay que eliminar sonidos y además, la concentración del actor es mucho mejor. -Dijo con voz seria y grave- Ahora, ¿quién eres, pequeña? ¿Estás haciendo alguna prueba donde debes anotar todo lo que pasa en el estudio? -¿Pequeña? Grité en mi fuero interno. Qué creído-

-No, de hecho trabajo aquí. -Ignoré su explicación antes de ese comentario.-

-Oh.

-¡Corte! Tómense un descanso chicos... Lo hiciste excelente Kaerim. -Dijo en voz alta el director.-

El muchacho de veinti pocos y algo sarcástico para mi gusto, apagó la cámara y se giró hacia mí, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mi nombre es Embry. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Isabella. -Estrechamos nuestras manos-

-Bien, Isabella. Entonces... hmm, ¿eres nueva aquí? -Preguntó dirigiéndose hacia el comedor, yo le seguí-

-Sí. -Torcí una mueca-

-¿A qué te dedicas? ¿A espiar? -Bromeó-

Qué infantil, lo debí deducir, era un chiquillo pretencioso y mal educado. Ya me encontraba de mal humor para éste momento del día. ¿Es que a caso no me encontraría a nadie como yo? El chiquillo tomó una rodaja de pan francés y un zumo de naranja, me miró esperando por la respuesta.

-Me especializo en producción de películas. Supongo que lo mismo que tú. -Me encogí de hombros-

-Oh, una licenciada... -Se quedó pensativo. ¿Qué creía que era yo? ¿Él no era licenciado entonces? Ahora tomaba actitud de respeto- No, por supuesto que no soy como usted. -¡¿USTED?!- Me contrataron porque sé manejar bien cámaras, pero sólo soy un técnico de autos. Y acabé aquí. -Dijo con la cabeza gacha.-

Ahora entendía, él no era graduado de universidad, está aquí de suerte. Y mi aspecto, tan juvenil como el suyo le inspiró confianza y creyó que venía por la misma circunstancia que él. Pobre chico. Decidí levantar su ánimo.

-Me parece genial. -Le sonreí-

-¿En serio? -Preguntó sorprendido pero con un brillo en sus ojos-

Asentí y el me dedicó una sonrisa brillante. Creo que esta vez juzgué al libro por su portada.

Luego de los minutos de descanso y al retomar el trabajo, seguí supervisando cada movimiento que hacía Embry. De vez en cuando me sonreía y me explicaba de qué se trataba lo que hacía. La verdad, yo estaba desubicada en esto de las cámaras. Mi preparación fue para dirigir películas, sé de maquinarias, sé corregir guiones, sé qué se necesita para los efectos especiales y sobre todo, sé armar una excelente trama para una película. A eso se refería mi estudio para "producción de televisión". También sé algo de comerciales. Nada de llevar a cabo películas, nada del manejo de equipos. Espero que el señor Nicols tenga en cuenta todo esto.

Al final del día fui llamada a la oficina de presidencia.

-Hola señora Cullen. ¿Qué tal hoy? -Dijo el señor Nicols-

-Excelente. -Afirmé- Ahora bien, en marcha. -Dije sin dar más rodeos. Quería terminar con esta intriga que me invadía-

-Hmm... Tu inspección de hoy fue perfecta, sólo tuve una queja, hablaste durante filmaciones. Pero no hay problema. Dime Isabella. ¿Para cuál trabajo piensas que estás lista? ¿Con cuál estarías cómoda? Sé sincera.

-Gracias señor. -Suspiré- Primero que todo quiero aclarar que mi formación exacta fue para dar órdenes, si me entiende... -él rió- Soy una directora formada, aparentemente. -Él asintió invitándome a seguir hablando- No sé nada en absoluto sobre el manejo de equipos de cámara y ...

Fui interrumpida por él.

-Ya. Estás clara en lo que eres. -Sonrió- Pero por ser recién graduada, te invito a que tomes el cargo de Gerente del área de los films. Es un tómalo o déjalo. Dime sí o no y te explicaré de qué se trata. -Ahora me miraba expectante-

Dios mío, esto es más de lo que yo aspiraba. ¿Gerente? ¿Cómo puedo si quiera digerir esto? Lo único que me atormentaba mis sesos era el hecho de tener que decidir ahora. Pero vale, ¡a lanzarme al vacío!

-Si quiero, señor Nicols. -Temblaba de los nervios. Mi tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Tenía idea de que los gerentes supervisan, tal y como lo hice estos días, pero no sé hasta qué punto tendría que supervisar, ¿y qué? Exactamente-

-Buena elección. -¿Me guiñó el ojo?- Tu principal tarea será, supervisar, como ya sabrás. -Me encogí de hombros- Pensarás, ¿qué tiene que ver con mi profesión? -Asentí- Aquí viene tu parte, debes supervisar a los directores, revisar cada guión y por supuesto, cuidar de que en el Casting, se elijan a los actores correctos. Además de conseguirme buenos directores para mis películas.

Estaba dando saltitos en mi interior. No podía estar más satisfecha con este trabajo. Ahora pensaba que el apellido Cullen en mi nombre, es lo que ocasionó todo esto. Pero limité esos pensamientos. De ahora en adelante voy a pensar en mi propia suerte y mis virtudes. De hecho, pienso que me merezco esto, luego de tener esporádicos trabajos, ahora finalmente tendría uno fijo y con el que realmente espero estar feliz. Todo se veía color rosa para mí. Edward apareció en mis pensamientos, cuanto lo amaba por conseguirme una entrevista en esta prestigiosa empresa, justo lo que necesitaba. Ya no recordaba los anteriores problemas, ahora quería abrazarlo, besarlo, limpiar nuestra página y empezar una nueva etapa de felicidad en nuestras vistas. Nada podía ser más perfecto.

-Señora Cullen. ¿Escuchó mi explicación? -El señor Nicols me miraba preocupado.-

-Si. Me parece bien. -Le di una sonrisa que para mí iluminaría todo Seattle y Nueva York.-

Firmé unos... cincuenta papeles y estaba oficialmente contratada como Gerente del área de films. Mi cuerpo no soportaba tanta felicidad.

-¡Bella! ¿Tomamos un café? -Me detuvo mientras salía de la empresa. Yo le sonreí y asentí.-

**EPOV (Edward's Point of Views)**

El día en Cullen Enterprises no había sido relajado. Además de mis constantes rabietas porque Alice no lograba contactar a los jodidos Japoneses con quienes tenía una importante reunión hace diez minutos. Sin dejar de lado, el no haber recibido ni un mensaje o **Whatsapp** de Isabella, estaba completamente preocupado. Mi paranoia viajaba, ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿Por qué no me escribía? Para salir de dudas, decidí escribirle yo mismo.

***Hola :)***

**Edward**

Al menos con eso sabría de qué ánimo estaba. Bella era un libro abierto, hasta por su manera de escribirme podía saber cómo se encontraba. Si estaba feliz, triste, estresada o hasta dormida. No podía negar cuanto...

-¡Edward! -Una voz eufórica me gritaba desde la puerta, lo que me sobresaltó y me trajo devuelta de mis pensamientos. Era Tanya Denali-

-Hola Tanya. -Dije pasándome los dedos por la sien, su voz me daba jaqueca-

-¿Adivina, amorcito? -Agitada sus pestañas-

-Habla ya. -Suspiré. Sus intentos de coqueteo me frustraban.-

-¡Vamos a cenar todos juntos y no acepto un no como respuesta! -Hizo un puchero- Ah... Te puedes llevar a Isabella. -Me dedicó una falsa sonrisa-

-Bella. -Corregí- Tanya, nos encantaría ir, pero no sé qué planes tenga ella. -Me encogí de hombros.-

-Llámala ya. -Me tendió su celular-

Con Tanya era difícil decir un "no", a pesar de su odio rotundo a Bella, ella sabía jugar sus cartas. Sin mi esposa, recibiría un ineludible no. Veces anteriores había pasado. ¿Es que no se cansaba? Ya tenía un matrimonio estable con Bella, planeábamos hijos, estábamos bien juntos. ¿Qué pasa con esas mujeres que no respetan las relaciones ajenas? Me aturdía el hecho de engañar a Bella, por eso nunca lo he intentado ni se ha pasado por mi cabeza. Tanya poseía un cuerpo voluptuoso, unas piernas bien formadas a causa de su constante estadía en el gimnasio, pechos firmes, abdomen plano y cintura mínima, tenía caderas gruesas y un trasero envidiable. Pero esperen... ¿Dejar a Bella por esa mujer interesada? ¡Jamás! Bella poseía unas piernas divinas, una cintura de modelo, pechos pequeños y putamente redondos, un trasero de película y sobre todas estas cosas un corazón lleno de amor y comprensión que me regalaba a diario. Su cuerpo era perfecto para mí, ninguna Tanya Denali podía superarle.

Tanya y yo salimos un par de veces, la conocí en mi empresa cuando decidió lanzarse a la actuación. Su voz chillona, su personalidad desinteresada en los sentimientos del otro y su corazón de piedra, me alejaron de ella. Pero trayéndome como consecuencia a la mujer más bondadosa y perfecta que alguien podría tener: Isabella Swan, digo... Ahora, Isabella Cullen.

¿Cómo de una amistad surgimos al matrimonio?

-¿No la vas a llamar, amor? -De nuevo Tanya me alejó de mis pensamientos. Negué- Bueno, la llamo yo. -Y sin esperar una respuesta ya estaba llamando a Isabella.- Hola cariño... -Ya había contestado- Me preguntaba si podríamos salir esta noche... Sí, todos... Edward también... Perfecto... ¿Estás trabajando ahora?... Con él... Iremos Alec, Jane, Marco, tú, Edward y yo... -Sonreía- Claro que puedes llevar a alguien, querida... -Qué hipócrita de su parte- Bien. Adiós. Te envío la dirección con Edward... Besos. -Colgó- ¿Ves? Dice que estaría encantada. -Me sacó su lengua- Ahora me iré a preparar. Adiós bebé. -Se acercó a mí y plantó un (para ella) sensual beso en mi mejilla. Y se alejó de mi oficina contoneando adrede las caderas, cosa que no me llamó la atención-

En ese instante mi celular vibró. Era Bella.

***Hola amor;)***

**Bella.**

¡Isabella estaba de buen humor! Por eso había aceptado salir con Tanya.

***¿Cómo te fue? x***

**Edward.**

Respondía rápidamente, por lo que debía suponer que estaba desocupada. Pero dónde y con quién, ahí venía mi querida paranoia.

***Bien :) Te cuento bien en casa***

**Bella.**

***¿Por qué no ahora?:)***

**Edward.**

***Estoy tomando un café***

**Bella.**

No respondí. Creo que ella se encargó de cortar la conversación. Quisiera estar junto a ella, tomando ese café. Le extrañaba mucho.

***Con un amigo que hice en el trabajo :)* **

**Bella.**

Genial, mi paranoia ya tiene con qué alimentarse. ¿Qué amigo? ¿Y por qué están tomando un café si a penas se conocen hoy? Qué retorcidos son los hombres, Isabella era una mujer casada, de seguro tiene dobles intenciones con ella. Vi la hora en el reloj que marcaba las siete con quince minutos de la noche, ya me podía retirar de la empresa.

***¿Dónde es? Estaré allá en veinte minutos***

**Edward.**

-¡Alice! -Grité-

Y la puerta se abrió en un chist.

-Dime Edward. -Reí. Alice nunca me decía "señor" como los demás empleados-

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

-Eh... No, no. ¿Por qué? -Frunció el ceño-

-Vamos a salir un grupo a divertirnos. -Me encogí de hombros- Pensé que querías ir.

-Hmm, de acuerdo. -Se quedó pensativa-

-Si no tienes cómo ir, vente a mi casa y así conoces de una vez por todas a Isabella. -Sonreí-

-¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Al fin? -Dio saltitos y pequeños aplausos. Alice siempre ha querido conocer a Bella, piensa que se llevarían bien- Pero necesito ir a mi casa a buscar vestuario. Ni pienses que iré así. -Se miró su ropa- Digo, sino hay problema.

-No, no lo hay Alice. Vamos a tu casa, buscas todas esas cosas que necesitas. -Me burlé y ella se rió- Y pasamos por Bella.

**BPOV (Bella's Point of Views)**

Estaba tomando un café con Embry, cuando recibí el mensaje de Edward de que vendría por mí. Oh mi paranoico marido.

-¿Pasa algo, Bella? -Preguntó Embry-

-No, es... Mi marido. -Sonreí-

Embry se ahogó con el té de manzana que tomaba.

-¿Marido dices? -Hablaba alarmado. Asentí sonrojada- ¿Tan joven? Pero... -Suspiró- Bien, ¿qué dice?

Reí. Embry era algo testarudo. Y de seguro mujeriego, ya estaba pensando en mí como algo más.

-Viene para acá. -Y él me dedicó una sonrisa divertida.-

Respondí el mensaje de Edward.

***Se llama "Happy Forever", está a una calle de la empresa. Te amo.***

**Bella.**

***Tardaré unos minutos más. Espérame allí. Te amo :)***

**Edward.**

***¿Puedo saber por qué?* **

**Bella.**

***No***

**Edward.**

¿Cómo que no? Algo se traía entre manos. Edward nunca se retrasaba, por nada del mundo. ¿En qué estaría metido mi descarriado marido? ¿Con quién estaba? ¿Con Tanya? -Sacudí la cabeza- Creo que la paranoia de él se me estaba transmitiendo, si es que se podía transmitir.

Mientras esperábamos a Edward, charlábamos. Embry era muy gracioso y divertido.

-... Entonces le dije a Nicols, amigo, dame el trabajo ya. -Contaba Embry- Pero ya sabes, a un inmundo como yo no le darían un trabajo de esa magnitud fácilmente, utilicé mis súper poderes de... -Paró de hablar y miró un punto fijo detrás de mí, algo serio-

-Reí- ¿Qué te pasa, Embry?

Volteé y ahí estaba, él. Fulminándolo con la mirada, ¡acompañado de una chica! Ella era de baja estatura, delgada, cabello corto negro y una tez muy blanca. Me sonreía. ¿Me conocía, tal vez?

-Hola, Ed. -Saludé con un abrazo-

-Hola... Eh, ella es Alice, mi secretaria. -Ella palmeó su hombro- Digo, mi amiga. -Ella sonrió-

-¡Hola, Bella! -Me abrazó y tomó mis manos- He esperado tanto para conocerte, Edward no hace más que hablarme de ti. -Le lanzó una mirada y rió-

-¿Ah, sí? -Fruncí el ceño- Un gusto Alice. -Me solté de su agarre y me coloqué al lado de Embry- Él es Embry, un compañero de trabajo. -Miré a Edward. No estaba nada contento. Pero apacible a la vez-

Ambos, Edward y Alice, estrecharon sus manos con Embry. Quien se veía ahora atraído por Alice, raro la verdad.

-Bueno, Embry. Nos tenemos que ir. -Dije-

-De hecho vamos a salir, ¿quieres ir? -Dijo Edward. Le miré incrédula. ¿Qué ganaba con invitarlo?-

-Oh, sino es problema. -Respondió-

-Por supuesto que no. -Fingió una sonrisa falsa. Algo tramaba, definitivamente-

-Bueno, estuve hablando con Tanya y no sabe adónde ir. -Me encogí de hombros- Espera a que le digamos un lugar.

-¡Yo conozco uno genial! -Dijo entusiasmada Alice. Ya empezaba a agradarme-

**BPOV.**

Fuimos a casa a arreglarnos. Edward en su guardarropa y yo en el mío, junto a Alice. Ella había traído una falda tubo, que estaba algo así como cinco centímetros por debajo de su trasero. Y una camiseta blanca, con mangas cortas y que dejaba entrever su sujetador naranja, del color de su falda. No podían faltar unos tacos de aguja, color crema. ¡Toda una fanática de la moda!

-¿Qué usarás, Bella? -Me sonreía mientras se daba unos últimos toques de maquillaje en el espejo-

-Hmm, unos vaqueros, camiseta verde musgo transparente y unas zapatillas.

Ella detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se volteó para mirarme con el rostro frustrado. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¡No! -Negaba- No me hagas esto, Bella Swan.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te hice? -Me preocupé-

-Ponerte eso. -Suspiró- Dame unos minutos y veamos qué puedo hacer contigo. -Me dedicó una sonrisa dulce-

¿A caso mi forma de vestir era tan mala? No podía ser, yo siempre me he sentido bien con lo que uso. En tal caso, mataría por lucir como Alice al menos una noche, así que me dejé llevar.

Alice rebuscó en mi guardarropas, bufaba a cada rato y me repetía "Tengo que ir de compras contigo". Se hacía tarde y yo únicamente vestía mi ropa interior, estaba sentada sobre el sofá del vestidor comiendo la uña de mi dedo índice. Estaba ansiosa.

-Bella, ¿puedo pasar? -Preguntó Edward desde la puerta-

-Sí. -Contesté-

Alice no dejó de buscar y buscar entre mis cosas y las suyas. Tenía un gran bolso donde tenía suficiente ropa para vestir durante dos días. ¿Por qué traería tanta?

-Amor, ¿por qué Alice está lista y tú no? -Enarcó una ceja-

-Porque...

-¡Esto! -Dijo Alice sonriéndonos- ¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? ¿No te han enseñado a no ver a las señoritas cuando están vistiéndose? -Se puso las manos empuñadas en las caderas- ¡Adiós!

Y sin dejarlo contestar, lo sacó a empujones de la habitación.

Alice me miraba detenidamente.

-Primero lo primero. -¿Eh?-

Me maquilló suavemente, de espaldas al espejo, luego peinó mi cabello dejándolo como nunca lo he tenido, liso pero con ondas en las puntas y brillante. Sin mencionar, ciertas cremas que me aplicó. Y aquí venía, con el vestuario...

Me sentía una niña, me ayudó a colocarme una falda tubo, similar a la de ella pero de color crema y una camisa manga larga color café, con un pequeño escote en la espalda y unas zapatillas con un mínimo tacón de color crema. ¿De dónde había sacado todo esto? Luego me dejó mirarme al espejo, la mujer que veía reflejada era una parte de mí que sinceramente nunca había conocido. Diría que era una copia a mi manera de Alice, pero no, a pesar de tener vestuarios similares, éramos completamente diferentes. Esta vez, podía aceptar sin dejar de ser modesta, que me veía bien.

-Gracias, Alice. -Me sonrojé notablemente-

-Bah, gracias nada. Tienes mucho potencial, Bella. Sácalo. -Me guiñó el ojo-

.

.

.

Bajamos rápidamente las escaleras y Edward se encontraba jugando con su ¡phone en el sofá del living.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi mujer? -Dijo él al subir la vista, estaba asombrado.- Estás preciosa, Bella. -Me sonrió y yo me sonrojé nuevamente-

Él se levantó y se posicionó detrás de mí, agarrándome el trasero. Yo gemí.

-Me gusta. Pero no quiero que nadie vea lo que es mío. ¿De acuerdo? -Me susurró al oído sin que Alice escuchara-

-Nada que ella ya no tuviera, tonto. -Dijo Alice divertida-

-¿Ya llamaron a Tanya?

-No, envíale un whatsapp, nos veremos todos en Coramodio.

-¿Cora qué? -Preguntó Edward-

-Coramodio, Edward. Tú avísale. Ah y tú a... Embry, Bella.

-Se me olvidaba, también invité a tus hermanos y a tu cuñado, Edward. -Me mordí el labio-

-¿Rosalie, Jasper y Emmet irán? ¡Genial, amor! -Me dio un casto beso en los labios y nos dirigimos al auto-

.

.

.

El lugar era genial, tenía luces de colores, había una barra de bebidas y ciertos lugares dónde podías sentarte a conversar tranquilamente y por supuesto, la pista de baile, era sensacional. Era de dos plantas. En la segunda, Alice me dijo que era un sitio VIP dónde debías pagar para entrar y que contaba con seguridad, en cambio la planta dónde nos encontrábamos era gratis, -hasta los tragos- pero te arriesgabas a que posiblemente fueras drogado o tal vez, si tenías cuidado podías divertirte. Ella había visitado "Coramodio" muchas veces, nunca salía ilesa, siempre terminaba en habitaciones de hoteles cinco estrellas junto a hombres de ensueño, pero tristemente estos nunca volvían a llamarla, también me dijo que era difícil divertirse sanamente. El sitio VIP no era aburrido, pero ella prefería el gratis, era más ... Urbano. Por estos relatos, deduje que Alice no contaba con un novio, o al menos uno serio.

-¡Hey! -Saludó Emmet, chocando las palmas con Edward- ¿Quién fue la de mente grandiosa que hizo el honor de invitarnos a este lugar tan genial, eh?

-Alice. -Respondió Edward- Es una amiga. -Acercó a Alice- Te presento a Emmet, mi cuñado, Jasper y Rosalie mis hermanos. -Ella les sonrió y estrecharon sus manos.-

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos? ¡A divertirnos! ¡Vamos Rose! -Gritó Emmet emocionado-

Rosalie le lanzó una mirada amargada y negó con la cabeza. Nos sonrió y siguió a Emmet hasta el área VIP, donde había una larga fila para entrar. Esperamos pacientes en ella.

Cuando de pronto... _¡Auch! _

**EPOV.**

Bella estaba shockeada y algo distraída.

-Edward, me acaban de agarrar una nalga. -Me susurró-

Fue todo lo que necesité para ponerme histérico y lanzar un golpe justo en la nariz al autor de la travesura.

.

.

.

**Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo. Como ven dejé que Bella y Edward dieran sus puntos de vista, así es más... divertido. ¿Qué les parece, paranoicas? Yo sé que todas tenemos un poco de Edward dentro de nosotras, al igual que Bella, pienso que eso se transmite.*Risas*! Esto es un premio por los días de ausencia que tuve, no se acostumbren, escribir capítulos largos no es una fácil tarea. Este es el más largo que he escrito durante el fic's, pero de hecho, habrán más largos que este. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Besos a todas mis paranoicas queridas*Corazón*. Síganme en twitter: forevahtwihard . Estoy pensando en bajar fotos de los vestuarios y sitios allí. Ah y ni pregunten de dónde saqué el nombre de "Coramodio", ¿se ve divertido eh? Yo quisiera ir. **

**¡SI LEISTE, DEJA TU COMENTARIO! **


	7. Condón roto

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, la historia es de mi ingenio. **

**EPOV (Edward's Point of Views)**

-¿Qué te sucede, imbécil? -Me gritaba el otro chico sobando su mejilla, donde había dado mi puño-

-¡Le cogiste el culo a mi esposa! -Grité, enfurecido-

-¡Es mi hermana, cerdo! -Enarcó una ceja-

Todo estaba en silencio, ¿Su hermana? ¿Bella tenía hermanos? Digo, tenemos poco tiempo saliendo, nos casamos apresurados pero... Conocía a toda su familia. ¿O no?

Bella se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el chico. A lo que él le sonrió y ella me miró apenada. Todos estábamos observando la escena.

-¿Qué? ¿No me vas a saludar, enana? -Bromeó él, acercándose a ella-

-Hola, Seth. ¿Qué haces aquí? -Ah, entonces sí se conocían. Mi sangre hervía.-

-Pues, vine a ver a mi hermanita. -Se encogió de hombros- Jacob me informó que ibas a estar en esta disco de mierda. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -Frunció el ceño.-

Bella me miraba fijamente. ¿Cómo es que nunca supe que tenía un hermano? ¿Y por qué no lo había visto antes? Estaba enfurecido. La fila avanzó y logramos entrar, no sin antes cancelar la entrada del área VIP. Como buen caballero, pagué la de mi esposa. Aún estaba shockeado y era palpable en el ambiente la tensión que conteníamos.

-Eh, ¿Seth? -Habló Bela nerviosa-

-¿Si? -Respondió-

-Hmm... Él es mi esposo Edward. -Bajó la vista hacia sus dedos. Conocía esto, era un acto de nerviosismo suyo-

Suspiré y estreché mi mano con él, quien me miraba expectante. Por su manera de vestir y de hablar, deduje que debía tener la misma edad que yo. Era robusto, alto, ojos ligeramente achinados y melena negra. Tenía poco parecido con Bella, de hecho, no tenía ni una pizca de semejanza con ella.

-Edward, él es mi hermanastro -pronunció esta última palabra haciendo énfasis- Seth.

Yo me limité a asentir. Estoy seguro del gran problema que se formará cuando lleguemos al departamento.

Nuestro incómodo silencio se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Tanya y sus amigos Alec, Jane y Marco. Ya el grupo estaba completo. Al parecer Alice había reservado una mesa. Yo tomé la iniciativa y caminé hacia el lugar donde estaba, tomé asiento y los demás hicieron lo mismo. Bella se sentó al frente de mí, junto a Seth. El mesonero llegó al instante para tomar nuestra orden.

-Crazy drinks. -Dijo entusiasmada Rosalie. Sin esperar a que ninguno dijese nada. Por lo que deduje que ella había estado aquí antes-

-¿Estás demente, Rose? -Respondió Alice- ¿Sabes lo que le ponen a esas bebidas?

-¿Qué le ponen? -Preguntaron al unísono Tanya y Jane, que se veían divertidas por la situación-

-Vino blanco, whisky, vodka, frappé de manzana, plátano, fresa o piña y gaseosa. -Respondió Rose encogiéndose de hombros-

Me sorprendía que mi hermanita conociera tan bien este lugar y que, además, no le importara pedir esa bebida tan... Fuera de control. Era una bomba para el organismo, quizá un solo vaso bastaría para embriagarnos de puta madre, sin mencionar la resaca del próximo día. Aunque, en estos momentos era lo único que deseaba, emborracharme.

-Además del ingrediente misterioso. -Completó Alice-

-Traiga una ronda de esas. -Dije al mesonero.-

Todos me miraban incrédulos. Pero deseé tener una cámara para tomar una fotografía de la expresión en el rostro de Bella. Ella sabía lo enfadado que estaba por la aparición de ese hermano de quien no tenía ni idea. Es que, ¿A caso no teníamos confianza en la relación ¿A caso no sabíamos todo de cada uno?

-El por-siempre-sobrio Edward pidió una bebida que explota estómagos y cerebro. ¿Entienden lo grave de la situación? -Bromeó Emmett. Yo me limité a sonreír con desgano- ¡Ey, chica! -Se refería a Bella- ¿Qué le estás haciendo? -Bella sonrió con el mismo desgano que yo- ¡No te detengas! -Todos reímos-

Después de esto, todos conversábamos animadamente. Yo conversé con Jasper un rato, hablábamos de temas realmente aburridos para mí, béisbol y chicas. Jasper no era uno de los hombres que se enseriaba fácilmente. De hecho, nunca llevó chicas a la casa, le prometió a Esme -nuestra madre- sólo llevar a su prometida. Pero, a sus cortos 23 años ya debería haber llevado siquiera a una posible prometida, tan sólo para darle ánimos a nuestros padres de que si se casaría algún día. Y no, Jasper no funcionaba de esa manera. En cambio, Rose y yo, estamos en una relación totalmente seria, yo casado y ella en proceso. Siempre fuimos los más serios de la familia. Por ser los mayores, Rose tenía 25 años y yo 27. Por lo que asumimos responsabilidades juntos, Jasper por ser el menor, siempre fue el más mimado y al que se le restaban responsabilidades. Rosalie me ha comentado que sigue siendo así, esto no le molesta, pero ambos estamos de acuerdo en que Jasper debe sentar cabeza.

Después de pocos minutos llegó el mismo mesonero de corbata y pantalón a traer las bebidas. Las cuales tenían un aspecto de locos. Rosalie sonrió divertida y rápidamente tomó uno de los vasos que contenían la "crazy drink", -apropiadamente llamada- y bebió con su pajilla, como si fuese tomar té con la abuela Masen.

-¿Qué esperan todos? -Dijo Alice- Bebamos.

Y dicho esto, tomamos cada uno un vaso, todos tenían colores verdosos de diferentes tonos. Supongo que por el aderezo de frutilla. ¿Esto era broma? Parecía un riquísimo frappé de pera, pero comprobé lo contrario al tomar el primer sorbo. Al igual que todos arrugué la nariz, pero el sabor era espléndido. Sin mencionar el toque de piña que contenía. Realmente, ¡estaba de locos!

-¿Y? -Inquirió Rosalie-

-¡Puaj! Está horrible, Rose. -Respondió Bella tomando un gran sorbo de coca-cola que había sobre la mesa-

-Aburrida. -Bromeó Emmett, dirigiéndose a Bella- ¡Está alucinante! -Chocó los cinco con Jasper, quien parecía divertido-

-¡Jodido alcohol -Chilló Marco-

Yo me limité a reír, todos estaban emocionados por la bebida. Parecía una buena noche, pero luego...

-Está de locos. -Dijo Seth, el... Hermano de Isabella-

Fue una punzada a mi furia anterior, ¡Bella mentirosa! ¿Cómo no me había dicho al respecto? ¿Es que ella estaría feliz de saber que yo le oculté la existencia de Rosalie o de Jasper? Decidí respirar profundo, ella había perdonado muchas de mis fallas, yo nunca había conseguido alguna en ella. Sobre todo, la más reciente, el incidente con su trabajo. ¿Qué más da? Tengo que esperar una explicación de ella antes de enfurecerme. Claro, no será hasta mañana porque el "hermanito" va a quedarse en casa. Y no quiero esperar ni un minuto más con esta tensión en el ambiente, que me dificultaba disfrutar de esta increíble noche. Aunque Bella se veía relajada, sé que no la pasaba tan bien.

-Eh, ¿Bella? -Dije-

-Si. -Respondió-

-Vamos a... -Volteé la mirada buscando un buen lugar- la barra. -Me levanté de la silla y tendí mi mano, que ella tomó gustosa-

Le ayudé a bajar las escaleras y nos sentamos en la barra. Mantuvimos un silencio bastante incómodo, mientras el mesonero de la barra nos traía batidos de fresa mezclados con vodka.

-¿Y... quieres hablar aquí? -Decidió romper el silencio-

Tomé un sorbo del batido y ella hizo lo mismo. Noté el temblar de sus manos. Mi pobre mujer, creía que estaba realmente furioso. Lo estaba. Pero, ¿tanto le intimidaba como para temblar ante mi respuesta? Quizá unos minutos de frialdad, logren que esto se solucione rápido, que era mi cometido. Sólo asentí y ella suspiró.

-Primero, quiero pedirte perdón, lamento no habértelo dicho. Sé que fue duro que te enterases de esa forma. -Le regalé una sonrisa torcida que no iluminó mis ojos, sólo quería regalarle seguridad para que siguiera contándome- Mira, nos casamos hace, esto... ¿Tres meses? Seth y Leah, estaban en Jacksonville. -¿Leah? ¿Quién era esa? Ella bufó- Leah es mi otra hermana. -¡Así que eran dos! ¡Increíble! Está bien olvidar uno, la verdad es que no, jamás olvidas a un hermano. Especialmente a dos. Digo, ¡Son tu familia! ¡Que jodido enredo!-

-Sigue. -Dije con voz ronca y fría. Si estaba molesto. Ellos eran parte de su familia, nosotros no nos ocultábamos nada. O al menos eso creía yo.-

-Leah tiene tan sólo cinco meses de vida, yo... -Su tono cada vez era más nervioso- no esperaba su llegada. Renée digo, mamá. -Pausó unos segundos- La encontró en uno de sus viajes a Asia. La trajo a Washington y la hospedó en nuestra casa. La verdad no estaba de acuerdo, esa niña tenía a su mamá que quizás estaba como loca buscándole, descubrimos que ella ni siquiera tenía algún papel de nacimiento. Por lo que, Renée la registró como hija propia y de Charlie, quien me apoyaba a mí. -Tomó un mechón de su cabello que sobresalía y lo colocó detrás de su oreja- No tenía permitido decir nada al respecto, Renée está fingiendo su embarazo para que nadie sospeche sobre la niña. Creo que debí decirte, eres de mi total confianza, pero ya sabes... Era familiar, Edward. -Bebió de su vaso-

-Entiendo. ¿Y Seth? ¿Qué hay de él? -Pregunté-

-Seth es mi hermanastro, es hijo de Charlie, de su anterior matrimonio. -Se encogió de hombros- Él y yo vivimos juntos hasta que yo tenía 16, luego adquirió un departamento en Jacksonville y nos veíamos para navidad o año nuevo. Por lo que dejamos de ser unidos, no te miento, no lo olvidé pero no lo sé. Nunca hablamos de nuestras familias y él nunca se encontró en ninguna de las festividades a las que tú asististe. No es como que te diga, ey tengo un hermano en Jacksonville, pero nunca viene, dudo que lo llegues a conocer. ¿Vale? Yo te presenté la parte más importante de mi vida, te presenté con los que convivía. Simplemente, nunca te hablé de Seth, porque esperaba a que él volviese y así decírtelo. Pero, mierda, lo de hoy fue tan shockeante e inesperado. -Negó con la cabeza-.

Me sorprendió enormemente, fue tan fácil olvidar mi mal humor. Su explicación fue tan... válida. Aún no concibo que haya olvidado a Seth, pero, bien. Es su vida personal. Bella jamás me mentiría intencionalmente. No lo haría. Ya quisiera conocer a la pequeña Leah, aunque con Seth comencé con el pie izquierdo.

-Te amo. -Dije- Pero ya no vuelvas a ocultarme nada, no quiero que nos tomen cosas por sorpresa. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber? ¿Un hijo? ¿Un marido? ¿Eres bígama? -Bella rió-

-Un hijo, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. ¿Te parece conocido? Hace pucheros, es consentido por mí y ¡Ah! Lo amo. -Tomó mi mano y la acarició con las puntas de sus dedos- No hay nada más, lo que ves es lo que soy. -Me guiñó un ojo-

-De hecho, quiero conocer a ese tal Edward. Tomó leche de esos perfectos pechos. -Señalé sus senos- Quiero que me cuente esa experiencia. -Me di la oportunidad de decir una broma perversa-

Ella rió y me dio un casto beso en los labios. Estábamos bien. Realmente bien.

.

.

.

-¡Bella! -Grité- ¿Dónde estás? -Grité mientras corría por un largo pasillo que no tenía fin. No le encontraba-

-Edward, cariño. -Me zarandeaba- ¡Despierta, Edward!

Alivio. Era sólo un sueño. Ella me miraba expectante con ojos llorosos y realmente preocupada. Sus labios estaban fruncidos. Qué adorable era mi ángel.

-Oh Edward. -Se echó sobre mí y sollozó-

-¿Q-qué pasó? -Titubeé algo dormido-

-Gritabas, respirabas fuerte. Estaba preocupada. -No me soltaba de su agarre-

-Cálmate, fue una pesadilla, Bella.

Ella seguía sollozando. ¿Qué le sucedía? Ah...

-¿Estuviste leyendo ese libro triste de nuevo, Isabella? -Pregunté-

Ella rió levemente. Era un libro de qué sé yo qué autor y que llevaba un título romántico, pero que a la final era triste. Ella siempre lloraba de esta manera cuando lo leía. Eran incontables las veces que lo había hecho. Rodeé sus caderas con mis brazos y la afiancé a mí, acariciando levemente la parte baja de su espalda.

-Te amo. -Dijo-

-Y yo a ti, amor. -Respondí secando sus lágrimas en cuanto levantó la cabeza de mi pecho-

-Tengo hambre. ¿Desayunamos?

-¿Desayuno? -Pregunté sorprendido y visualicé el reloj, sí, desayuno eran las siete de la mañana del domingo- ¿Qué nos hizo ese lugar que tengo vagos recuerdos? -Bella rió y me lanzó una mirada pervertida- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Tuvimos sexo pervertido cuando llegamos aquí. -Se sonrojó- También poseo vagos recuerdos de ello, pero sí, si lo tuvimos.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿Y si fue alucinado? Demonios, no recuerdo casi nada. -Rasqué mi cabeza-

-Tengo, uhm, dolor. -Bajó la mirada-

-¿Te hice daño? ¿Estás bien, Bella? -Pregunté preocupado-

-Por supuesto que sí, tonto. -Se levantó. Estaba completamente desnuda. Con ese cuerpo de oh-dios-mío, tomó una de mis camisas del armario, la colocó sobre su cuerpo y salió de la habitación.-

Yo decidí darme una ducha rápida. El baño estaba del asco. ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos? Habían toallas mojadas por todo el piso, la bañera tenía mucha espuma y había un empaque con un... ¿Condón roto? Dentro de la papelera. Mi corazón se aceleró. ¿Roto? ¿Corría la posibilidad de que Bella estuviese embarazada ahora? ¡No! ¡No! No puede ser. Un momento, la noche anterior deseché un condón que se hallaba roto, sí ese debía ser. Fue como un balde de agua tibia para mi frío cuerpo. Por poco muero de un infarto, no queríamos tener hijos aún. Y menos por un descuido de ese tamaño. Abrí la llave de agua tibia y me metí en la tina.

.

.

.

-Está delicioso, cariño. -Dije tomando el último bocado de tortilla de plátano que preparó Bella para el desayuno-

-¿Sabes? Tengo que revisar un guión, ¿me ayudas? -Pidió tímidamente-

-Claro. -Me levanté y besé su frente-

.

.

.

""Entonces, me di cuenta que él ya no era el mismo conmigo, que estábamos destinados a ser marido y mujer pero no a estar juntos. Menudo problema. ¿Quién lo comprendería? Ni yo lo hacía. Las mentiras te llevan al abismo. Este abismo en el que estaba enfrascada. Este abismo que me estaba consumiendo. Él sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, este era el final. El final, de todo lo que habíamos construido. El final, el jodido final de la película de amor en el que los protagonistas acaban separados y... La película no tiene secuelas.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿A caso crees que no me duele a mí también? -Dijo-

No respondí. Estaba muy destrozada, casi tanto como para dejar que un autobús pasara encima de mí y estoy segura que no sentiría dolor, sentiría paz. Sin él, nada iba a ser igual, sin él, todo acababa.

-¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡No me dejes! -Grité, cuantas veces pude, cuanto quería detenerlo.-""

-¡Qué dramático, eh! -Solté- ¿A esto le llaman una buena película?

-Edward. -Bella me lanzó una mirada furiosa- Yo lo elegí, deberías apoyarme, no es película. Es una telenovela. -Se encogió de hombros- Pero está escrita de esa manera para la comprensión de los personajes y además, a las mujeres les gustan, también a ciertos hombres. -Enarcó una ceja-

-Sí, a **hombres que juegan en otro equipo*** -Dije, negando- Pero el vocabulario utilizado está excelente. -Me encogí de hombros- No es mi estilo, no la filmaría, pero... ¿Quién diría que Nicols estuviese de acuerdo con estos proyectos? -Bella rió- ¿Ya tienes los actores? ¿O pensaste en alguno?

-Eres irreparable. -Bromeó- No, ninguno. ¿Ed?

-¿Hmm? -Respondí-

-Ya no quiero hacer más esto. -Me lanzó una mirada lasciva-

Y de un momento a otro ya nos estábamos despojando de nuestra poca ropa.

.

.

.

**Hombres que juegan en otro equipo: Hombres homosexuales.**

**Sé que merecían más, por la espera, pero sólo me salió escribir este poco. Espero les haya gustado :) Y comenten, no quiero que me digan si les gustó o no por mi twitter ( forevahtwihard), ¡Por acá! Tal vez da pereza, pero eso a mi me hace feliz ;). Compartan lo que piensan conmigo. ¡Por favor! Sino, no publicaré más, me desanima que no comenten:(. Adiós, las quiero mucho, hasta la próxima. (Espero que sea pronto) xoxo.**

**PD: las que leyeron el adelanto que lancé por twitter deben estar odiándome jajajaja.**


	8. Sollozos

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, la historia es de mi ingenio.**

* * *

**EPOV (Edward's Point Of View)**

—¡Carajo, Edward! ¡Me voy! ¡Y para siempre! —Exclamó—

Y ahí estaba ella, saliendo a grandes zancadas de nuestro hogar, el hogar que tanto nos costó construir. De un día para otro todo parecía fallecer y esconderse detrás de un arbusto negro, con camuflaje para no ser visto por nadie, especialmente por mí.

—Isabella, ¡espera! —Grité—

Pero ya se había montado en el taxi, quizás iba directo a casa de su madre, quizás no. ¿Cómo comenzó esta pelea? ¿Cómo llegamos a este punto de separarnos tal vez "para siempre"? Como ella misma lo había dicho, "esto no tiene reparo Ed" o los tanto, "Te agradezco todo pero mi lugar ya no está contigo". ¿Qué explicación tenía esto? Yo estaba dispuesto a perdonarla por todo y ella estaba dispuesta a perdonarme a mí. ¿Qué nos pasó, Bella? ¿Qué carajo nos pasó? Me preguntaba a cada momento.

.

.

.

—Cielo, relájate, son problemas de pareja. —Me convencía mi madre acariciando mi espalda— Bella volverá, ella te ama.

—No lo sé mamá, todo lo veo irreparable —Bufé—

.

.

.

—¡Ey! ¡Ánimos, Ed! —Exclamó Alice— Bella no te dejaría por nada, te lo aseguro. —Me guiñó un ojo—

Sólo me limité a suspirar.

.

.

.

—No sufras hermanito. ¿Por qué no la llamas? —Me preguntaba Rose—

¿Llamar a Bella? Ella me dio un ultimátum, especificó que no la llamase.

—Pero... Rose. —Traté de explicarme—

—Uhm, no tienes excusa, llámala ya. —Me tendió su celular—

No quise cogerlo por lo que decidió llamarla ella y colocó el sonido en altavoz.

—Hola Rose. ¿Qué pasa? —Atendió ella—

—Quiero que hables con Edward y solucionen toda esta mierda, estoy harta de verlo así. —Exigió Rosalie—

Que puta hermana me gastaba.

—Erm, Rosalie, lo siento... Estoy ocupada. ¿Hablamos luego? —Se excusó—

Rosalie estaba colorada, de veras odiaba verme en esta situación. Yo también odiaba todo esto. Pero Isabella no quería resolver nada, por lo que yo la dejé en paz.

.

.

.

—Amigo, relájate. Ellas siempre vuelven. —Juró Emmett—

Era fácil para él, Rosalie le formaba berrinches pero se arreglaban rápidamente. Bella y yo, estábamos casados aún y ayer llegó una carta para mí de parte del abogado, a lo que Alice me dijo "¡Te lo dije!". Ella me había advertido, siempre me lo dijo, que iba a perder a Bella por mis idioteces. Por supuesto, jamás contesté esa carta, aún espero a que ella venga personalmente a pedirme el divorcio, si no, no habrá trato.

.

.

.

Me armé de valor y fui por Bella a su trabajo. Estoy cansado, estos meses han sido los más terribles de mi existencia.

Se abrieron las grandes puertas de la empresa de Nicols, mi viejo colega y aceleré el paso. Fui directo a la gerencia general.

—¡Qué grata sorpresa, señor Cullen! —Me saludaba James Nicols— ¿A qué se debe su visita?

La importante pregunta.

—Vengo a ver a mi mujer. —Afirmé sin rodeos—

—Oh, ella está... Ocupada. —Frunció los labios— ¿Sabes dónde está su despacho?

Asentí.

—Anda a verla, muchacho. Ha estado muy callada últimamente —Se quedó pensativo— ¿Están juntos aún?

—No, James. —Torcí una mueca—

Él suspiró, tal vez asombrado o frustrado. ¿Qué cambios habría tenido ella desde entonces?

.

.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Dijo revisando y firmando unos papeles— Creo que expresé claramente hace un par de meses que no me buscaras. —Fijó su vista en mí—

Yo enmudecí. No sé ni a qué vine a verla.

—Dejemos todo esto ya, Isabella. —Hablé en tono serio—

Ella me miró y se quedó pensativa. Raro en ella, la verdad.

—¿V-vienes a-a ...? —No terminó de formular la pregunta—

Tonta Bella, ella creía que me refería a dejar nuestra "relación".

—Diablos, no. No es lo que pretendo. Quiero arreglarlo todo, haría que lo que fuese que estuviera a mi alcance para recuperarte. —Sus ojos se humedecieron—

Me tomé la libertad de acercarme a su escritorio, era mi esposa la que lloraba, no cualquier chica. A pesar de nuestros problemas, creo que merecía un consuelo de mi parte. La rodeé con mis brazos y ella sollozó en mi pecho, la levanté y la apreté más hacia mí. Oh, que dulzura sentir su pequeño cuerpo de nuevo cerca del mío. Le extrañaba tanto. Aunque todos me dijesen que esperara por ella, a que volviera, pero me consumía cada día la espera.

—Hagamos un trato. —Dijo con voz ronca—

.

Cuando desperté no había rastros de ella. Y comencé a lamentarme recordando todo lo que nos había pasado y por qué estábamos de esta forma.

***FLASHBACK***

BPOV (Bella's Point of View)

**_Lunes 1:50 pm. _**

El amanecer era impresionante, pero más impresionante era despertar al lado de este hombre maravilloso.

Bostecé audiblemente y él se sobresaltó.

–Cariño, l-lo siento. –Titubeé–

Él me sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados y dijo algo que no logré comprender, seguro seguía dormido. No era la primera vez que hablaba entre sueños. Estos actos me causaban ternura.

Divisé el reloj y habíamos dormido mucho, eran las dos de la tarde.

Me levanté de un brinco y decidí ir a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Preparé unas tostadas con queso mozzarella y jamón de pavo. Acompañado con un té de limón. Guardé en el microondas el desayuno de Edward, siempre despertaba mucho más tarde que yo. Suerte que hoy teníamos el día libre, era día de feria en Seattle.

– ¡Hermana! –Oí la voz de mi hermano, alarmado–

Había olvidado completamente que se quedaría en mi casa. Luego miré mi cuerpo y comprendí el por qué de su tono sorprendido, estaba desnuda. Sólo vestía mis bragas, que alcancé a ponerme anoche luego del fogoso encuentro con Edward.

–Perdóname. –Mordí mi labio cubriéndome los pechos–

Seth ya me había visto millares de veces desnuda, pero se sentía incómodo en esta situación, debía suponer lo que había pasado… El sólo hecho debe asquearle. Su hermanita fornicando.

–Oh, yo entiendo. No te preocupes. Pero… –Me miró de arriba abajo– ¿Podrías vestirte ahora, Marie? –Exigió–

Siempre me llamaba Marie para darme alguna clase de regaño. Yo le sonreí. Terminé de desayunar y fui directo al dormitorio. ¿Qué había de malo en estar desnuda todo el día? A él no le molestaba el hecho de imaginarse qué hice para amanecer vestida –sin ropa en realidad- de esta forma, le molestaba el hecho de estar así por mi casa. Era mi casa, carajo. Tenía privacidad y no había vecinos husmeando. ¿Qué le sucedía a ese tontuelo?

Para mi sorpresa cuando ingresé a la habitación escuché el grifo de la ducha abierto, Edward ya estaba despierto.

Entré con cuidado de no ser escuchada al baño y observé a Edward con los ojos cerrados lavando su cabello con champú. Perfecto. Me quité la única pieza de ropa que poseía y me metí a su lado. Por supuesto, Edward era tan despistado que no se dio cuenta, además de la música de fondo a todo volumen, siempre se bañaba escuchándola.

Cuando tanteaba cerca de la porta-jabón para tomarlo lo quité de allí y lo sostuve en mis manos riéndome internamente. Él frunció el ceño por no encontrarlo y metió su rostro en el chorro de agua para limpiar cualquier rastro de champú en ella y poder abrir los ojos.

– ¿Buscabas esto? –Pregunté tendiéndole el jabón–

Él pegó un brinco y se dio con el tubo de la ducha.

–Diablos Isabella. ¿Quieres matarme del susto? –Dijo esto medio enfurecido, medio riendo- ¿Cuándo entraste, chiquilla perversa? –Preguntó-

–Hace mucho. –Le guiñé un ojo– ¿Te hiciste daño? –Pregunté refiriéndome al golpe–

Se rió y pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura acercándome a él.

.

.

.

Nuestro día de descanso había pasado muy tranquilo, Edward trataba de aligerar la anterior tensión que había entre él y Seth. Se la llevaban de maravilla, ambos tenían la misma edad, sólo que Seth se seguía comportando como un niño y… En cuanto a Edward, él era un bebé.

–Entonces le dije a Bella… ¡Deja de comerte la arena, hermanita! –Todos reímos, Edward me dedicaba una mirada llena de ternura. –

A pesar de que éste día era grandioso, mañana tenía que volver al trabajo. Ugh, empezar la jornada un día martes. Afortunadamente me encargué de realizar todos mis trabajos durante el fin de semana, odiaba dejar las cosas para última hora. Era algo, para lo que no nací. Y era otra cosa en común entre Edward y yo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? –Pregunté a Seth mientras preparaba un postre-

Él jugaba con sus dedos.

–Un mes, creo. –Dudó–

– ¿Tan poco? –Enarqué una ceja. –

Quería que se quedase más, extrañaba pasar buenos ratos junto a él.

–Verás, estoy buscando trabajo –frunció los labios– Pero no aquí… En Jacksonville.

No comprendía.

–Una escuela universitaria de allá me envió hasta acá para ir a la principal, ya que eran algo así como varias, pero la dirección encargada de contratar se hallaba aquí en Seattle. –Suspiró– Es una gran oportunidad.

– ¿Y cuál es tu preocupación? –Pregunté–

Él se quedó callado varios segundos, yo me encontraba a su lado en el sofá mientras el pastel de fresa se horneaba.

–Que no me contraten, Bella. Quiero dar clases en esa institución realmente. No sé si soy lo suficientemente bueno, digo… Estudié muchísimo para graduarme como profesor licenciado en literatura. Pero, esa universidad es exigente. –Se encogió de hombros–

Era extraño ver a Seth preocupado por estas cosas, siempre estaba seguro de sí mismo.

–Ya. –Dije– Yo pienso que si no te contratan estarían perdiendo una gran oportunidad ellos, no tú. –Le animé– Estoy segura de que no te rechazarán.

– ¿Segura? –Preguntó esbozando una sonrisa–

–Segura.

.

.

.

**_Martes 4:00 pm. _**

El día de trabajo no había sido tan malo. Unos cuantos papeleos, realizar varios casting para la telenovela, revisar un par de guiones y… **_Supervisar_**, supervisar que todo estuviese en orden.

Me tomé unos minutos de descanso, ya faltaban dos horas para mi salida. Mientras revisaba mi correo, leyendo las solicitudes de varias actrices para ser el personaje principal de **_"Amor entre tres" _**–la famosa telenovela–, mi móvil vibró, señal de que me había llegado algún mensaje.

***Paso por ti a las seis***

**Edward**

Suspiré, recordando que había dañado mi auto ayer por la noche mientras hacía unas compras. Ahora Edward tenía que llevarme y buscarme a todos lados, cosa que nos limitaba el tiempo. Teníamos que levantarnos mucho más temprano y él tenía que dejar su empresa antes, sólo para buscarme cuando terminara.

***Okay ;)***

**Bella**

No recibí respuesta. Supongo que fui la única en pasar un buen día, conociendo a Edward como lo conocía, había pasado un día de locos, lleno de rabietas.

A las seis de la tarde, tomé mis cosas y salí a esperar a Edward en el estacionamiento principal. No sin antes despedirme de Embry y del señor Nicols.

_Seis y veinte_. Edward no había llegado. ¿Qué le pasará? Él nunca es impuntual. Decidí llamarlo.

–Hola. –Contestó–

–Edward, estoy esperándote.

–Estoy aquí.

Miré hacia mi derecha y ahí estaba, el volvo plateado esperando por mí. Sonreí y colgué. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y me adentré. Le saludé con un casto beso en los labios.

– ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –Pregunté al notarlo tan callado–

Él bufó.

–De puta madre. Alice no pudo ir y me las tuve que arreglar todo el día sin secretaria. –Rodó los ojos– ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal? –Preguntó–

– ¿Por qué no fue Alice? –Le miré– Todo excelente. –Respondí a su pregunta–

–Estaba enferma.

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras, el camino a casa se me hizo eternamente largo. Cuando al fin llegué bajé rápidamente sin esperar a que Edward me abriera la puerta, estaba preocupada por su humor. Quería evitarnos una inminente pelea.

Edward subió a nuestra habitación bastante agotado, quizás era eso, necesitaba descansar de su ajetreado día.

Mientras preparaba la cena, unos sándwich de atún acompañado con un jugo de limón, mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

–Edward, ¿puedes contestar? –Grité desde la cocina–

No recibí respuesta pero ya no se escuchaba el celular. Sentí sus pasos detrás de mí.

–Te llaman de Wane's Production. –Dijo algo confundido–

Le hice un gesto indicándole que yo tampoco sabía a qué se debía la llamada y tomé el celular.

–H-hola. –Dije–

– ¡Hola, Isabella! –Respondió entusiasmado Jacob– Lamento llamarte a estas horas.

–Descuida.

¿Por qué me llamaba?

–Verás, dije que te llamaría en caso de tener un trabajo para ti.

–No quiero sonar grosera, pero ya tengo uno. Lo siento.

Edward me miraba expectante sin comprender la situación.

–Vamos Bella, es genial para ti. –Sonaba divertido– ¿Nos podemos ver mañana para explicarte de qué va? Da igual si ya tienes trabajo.

Lo pensé. Pero no estaría mal al menos ver de qué se trataba. Por lo que terminé aceptando y acordamos vernos en Wane's luego de que saliera de trabajar. ¿Qué tipo de trabajo sería? Definitivamente de mí ámbito no, ¿Qué se traía entre manos Jacob? Esto era verdaderamente extraño.

Le expliqué minuciosamente a Edward la situación y él comprendió pero no sin poner algunas quejas.

– ¿Para qué vas? No necesitas otro trabajo, Swan. –Estaba enfadado. –

A penas y aceptaba dejarme trabajar en una empresa, mucho menos en dos.

–No te preocupes, sólo quiero saber de qué va. –Me encogí de hombros–

Él suspiró y nos dispusimos a comer.

.

.

.

De lunes a jueves los días con Edward eran totalmente monótonos. Ir al trabajo, llegar y dormir. Poco nos dirigíamos la palabra y mucho menos nos enviábamos **_whatsapp's_** durante el trabajo. Extrañaba esos días en los que, aunque estuviera ocupado, me enviaba guiños o algún "te amo". Algo nos estaba sucediendo y no entendía qué era. Algunas noches eran fogosas y divertidas, me sentía como antes, como fuimos en nuestro noviazgo. Varios fines de semana se verían arruinados por sus viajes a New York, tenía muchos trámites que hacer, yo lo comprendía. Poco podía viajar junto a él por mis asuntos que resolver aquí.

Eran las once de la noche, Edward ya estaba durmiendo como un tronco. Y yo sólo pensaba en nuestros días buenos, como cuando nos veíamos a hurtadillas por las noches. Cuando fuimos a Río de Jainero y fuimos detenidos por la policía por manejar muy rápido. También cuando me sorprendía con pequeños obsequios.

Derramé varias lágrimas y decidí levantarme para llorar tranquilamente fuera de la habitación y así no molestarle. No quería que él supiera de esto.

¿Tan pronto nos aburríamos? Quizás no fuera tan notorio, disfrutábamos en grande a veces. "_A veces_". Detesto esa palabra. ¿Qué nos hace falta? Tenemos un hogar, trabajos estables, ambos podemos concebir un hijo. ¿Un hijo? ¿Eso hacía falta?

Ninguno estaba preparado para ello, a mis cortos veintidós en lo que menos pensaba era en niños. Los adoro, son lo mío pero no ahora. Estoy putamente llena de trabajo, metas y posibles éxitos a futuro. Un hijo necesita atención, mucho amor y unión familiar. Las cosas no se estaban dando bien entre Edward y yo. El fin de semana pasado fue estupendo. Pero recuerdo el ante pasado perfectamente, él estaba enfrascado en un proyecto al que tenía que enviar ciertos actores y no se decidía. Luego, el sábado se quedó dormido. Y el domingo… Ni hablar, el domingo lo pasó recostado muy distraído con su computadora portátil. Estos sube y baja en nuestra relación me estaban desanimando. No tenemos ni un año de casados. Y relativamente, cinco años como novios. Nuestro noviazgo fue pacífico y alentador, desde que me encontró en aquella calle oscura siendo atacada por unos maleantes y me rescató de estos, supe que era el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de mi vida. Y siento que no me he equivocado.

.

.

.

**_Miércoles 7:15 am. _**

– ¡Jodida mierda, Edward! ¡Nos quedamos dormimos! –Exclamé alarmada, levantándome de un salto de la cama–

Decidí no ducharme, tenía cinco minutos para vestirme. Edward ya estaba en pie, colocándose sus pantalones y camisa. Yo opté por una falda tubo negra hasta la cintura y una franelilla verde agua, muy ajustada a mi cuerpo. Además de unas zapatillas. Ambos corríamos de un lado a otro buscando nuestras cosas.

.

.

.

_**7:50 am.**_

–Oh claro, no es tu culpa pero olvidaste poner la alarma. –Me peleaba Edward mientras conducía el volvo– Tampoco es tu culpa haber dañado el auto. –No respondí– Ah... Y tampoco es tu culpa no haberme dejado dormir en lo absoluto por tus malditos sollozos. –¿QUÉ?– ¿No te cansas de leer ese libro?

¿Qué le sucedía? Sabía que estaba de mal humor, pero no que llegaría a estos extremos. ¿Dónde quedó mi Edward sensible y consolador? De un día para otro, ya era alguien frío y abrumador.

–¿Qué has dicho? –Pregunté enfadada–

Él se limitó a seguir conduciendo, quizás arrepentido por sus palabras.

El viaje a TNP fue especialmente corto, todo seguía en silencio para cuando me tocó bajarme. Cosa que hice rápidamente sin rodeos. Antes de salir completamente del volvo, Edward tomó mi brazo.

–Perdón. –Dijo con la cabeza gacha–

Yo me deshice de su agarre y salí sin dirigir ninguna palabra hacia él. Estaba muy molesta como para disculparlo ahora. Me sentía fatal, este día sería largo para mí, definitivamente.

–¡Bella! –Me llamó Jared, otro chico amigo de Embry que trabajaba allí, haciendo no sé qué cosa–

Yo detuve mi paso.

–¿Qué tal? –Preguntó–

–Suspiré– Todo bien, Jared. ¿Tú? –Pregunté por pura cortesía–

–Genial. –Se quedó pensativo– Uhm, el señor Nicols desea verte.

¿Eh?

–¿A mí?

–Sip. Bueno, adiós Bella, nos vemos –Y se dirigió a los camerinos–

Fui directamente al área de dirección, donde se encontraba James Nicols. ¿Para qué querría verme?

Toqué la puerta y escuche un leve "Pase" de parte de la secretaria.

–El señor me llamaba –Aseguré a Angela, la secretaria–

–Si, si. Pasa. –Me hizo un gesto con la mano indicándome la puerta–

Me adentré en la oficina, Nicols estaba hablando por su móvil. Me indicó por señas que tomara asiento. Y luego otro de que le concediera unos minutos para terminar su llamada.

–Si querida... Sí... Te lo aseguro, ahí estaré... Si Jess... No te preocupes... ¿A las nueve? ... Perfecto... Adiós, tengo que resolver unos asuntos... –Me miró mientras respondía a la chica que le hablaba del otro lado del celular– Yo también... –Y con esto finalizó su llamada–

Estaba más que nerviosa. Era extraño que me llamara tan temprano. Normalmente antes de irme pasaba por aquí para consultar ciertos proyectos, necesitaba su visto bueno.

–¿Qué te ha parecido tu primera semana aquí? –Preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos–

–Bien. –Sonreí con seguridad–

–¿Sólo bien? –Rió despreocupado–

–Más que bien –Juré–

Durante unos minutos se hizo un silencio realmente incómodo.

–Me han llamado de Wane's preguntando por ti –Soltó– ¿Has ido a buscar trabajo allá? Sé sincera.

Ah... Eso. ¿Por qué Jacob llamaría acá?

–Si. Pero antes de venir acá, señor Nicols –Fruncí los labios– Con todo respeto. ¿Qué le dijeron? –Quise saber–

–Rió– Querían que fueses hoy para allá, el señor Black dice ser un amigo suyo. ¿Eso es cierto?

–De Edward, de hecho –Aclaré–

–Bueno, ¿quieres ir? No me molestará en lo absoluto –Se encogió de hombros–

–Sino es problema, iré. Luego de culminar mi jornada de hoy.

Nuevamente se quedó pensativo.

–Puedes ir ahora, Isabella. No tienes mucho que hacer. Y Jacob ha estado insistente, somos viejos amigos. –Me regaló una sonrisa ladeada– Vuelve antes de las cuatro. Tenemos una junta con la demás directiva de la empresa.

–Señor, ¿y los guiones que tengo que revisar? Son muchos y ...

–Me interrumpió– Sólo fue en tu primera semana de prueba. Para eso tenemos guionistas especializados. Tú ve tranquila.

* * *

–Gracias por venir, Bella –Me sonrió Jacob–

No puedo creer que haya venido a Wane's de nuevo.

–No te preocupes. Ahora bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo –Me disculpé– ¿Sobre qué trabajo quería hablarme? –Dije sin rodeos–

Jacob sonrió.

–Estoy en un nuevo proyecto, es una película protagonizada por Aro Louse, ¿le conoces? –Preguntó–

–Si, he oído hablar de él –me encogí de hombros–

–Quiero que protagonices junto a él la película.

–¿Qué? Yo no soy actriz. –Estaba confusa–

¿Yo protagonizar una película? Jamás. No, no y no. ¿Qué le sucedía a este chico? ¿A caso no sabe que mi profesión es igual a la suya? Nunca he actuado. ¿Y ser protagonista? ¿Qué demente pondría a alguien sin experiencia a protagonizar una película? Peor aún, sin saber cómo actúa.

–Me inspiré en ti para crear a la chica, es decir, eres perfecta para el personaje.

–Lo siento, pero no.

–¿Has tomado alguna vez clases de actuación? –Preguntó–

–Si, hace mucho. Pero no me creo buena en eso. Además, estoy bien con mi trabajo como para meterme en una película.

–No digas "no", piénsalo Bella. Por favor. –Me suplicó– Si quieres, mañana hacemos una prueba. Interpretas al personaje y vemos qué tal sale. ¿Aceptas?

Suspiré. No estaba segura de si lo quería o no, desde niña había soñado con ser actriz pero ahora me sentía insegura e incapaz de filmar una película o algo así. Yo me sentía feliz con mi trabajo actual y creí no necesitar nada más, ahora esto plantaba dudas en mí. Él había creado ese personaje inspirándose en mí, sólo tenía que ser yo misma para interpretarlo. No sonaba mal. Pero, Edward... Edward no estaría de acuerdo, para nada. ¿Yo actuando junto a otro hombre? Nunca, sería inconcebible.

–Lo pensaré. –Asumí– No te prometo nada.

–Oh, gracias Bella. En serio. ¿Me llamas si te decides? Al menos para lo de mañana.

–Si, Jacob.

* * *

Pensé en la propuesta de Jacob en todo el camino de regreso a TNP. Para mí estaría bien interpretar ese papel, pero para mi orgullo no. No había pensado en el hecho de ser famosa o de saltar a la pantalla grande. Aunque es un hecho que me atrae la idea de protagonizar una película y de ese ímpetu.

Llegué a la empresa justo a las cuatro de la tarde, todos ya estaban reunidos en la sala de juntas, esperándome.

–Bienvenida, Isabella. –Saludó James–

–Lamento la tardanza –Dije–

Todos me miraron y asintieron.

–Esta semana ha estado de maravilla la venta de las últimas películas en el cine, ha sido realmente fabuloso, quiero que nos demos un aplauso. Tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente que va... –Decía James–

Me sumí en mis pensamientos. Me interesaba poco este tema, sólo pensaba en la jodida película. Y en Edward, ¿qué estaría haciendo?

–No es más importante que la que acabamos de lanzar, pero traerá muchos billetes. –Seguía relatando otro empresario–

Decidí enviarle un mensaje a Edward, después de todo, él me pidió perdón esta mañana y me encontraba de un excelente humor ahora.

***¿Qué haces?***

**Bella**

Pasaron varios minutos antes de recibir respuesta.

***Ocupado. Te extraño***

**Edward**

Iba a responder pero...

–¿No es cierto, Bella? –Preguntó James–

No tenía ni idea, a qué se refería. Me había perdido por completo del tema.

Sólo asentí y todos fijaron su vista en mí. ¿Qué sucedía?

–Bella. ¿Cuál fue tu guión favorito de los que revisaste? –Preguntó un señor sentado a mi derecha–

Yo le miré.

–El que no tenía título, trataba de un chico desesperado porque se había perdido del brazo de su mamá, luego este chico crece, se casa y tiene hijos. Resulta que se reencuentra con su madre, pero ella no le reconoce, dice que no es su hijo, que su hijo está muerto e infinidades de rechazos. Por supuesto, al final, se descubre que esa señora no es su madre, él alucina tanto con ella que le encontró parecido, pero la verdad es que era una completa extraña para él. Y... finaliza con él llorando en la tumba de su madre. –Expliqué–

–Uau, está genial. ¡Esa, tomaremos esa! –Dijo entusiasmado un chico en frente de mí– ¿Qué nombre le pondremos?

–Di tú, Isabella. –Pidió James–

–¿Lo más buscado? –Pregunté insegura de lo bueno que podría ser el nombre–

Todos se miraron y sonrieron. Ese iba a ser el título, finalmente.

.

.

.

_**6:00 pm.**_

***¿Pasas por mí?***

**Bella**

**.**

***Espérame***

**Edward**

* * *

**ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**.

_**Edward me miraba fijamente sin comprender la situación, tal vez porque ni yo misma sabía qué nos había llevado a este punto.**_

_**-Entonces, ¿firmará o no, señor Cullen? -Preguntó por enésima vez mi abogado defensor-**_

_**Él me miró fijamente y yo enarqué una ceja. Quería acabar con esto ahora. El muchacho a mi lado acariciaba mi espalda para tranquilizarme, le agradecía mentalmente. No era fácil esta etapa por la que pasábamos. Yo había firmado el puto papel hace una hora y Edward seguía indeciso.**_

_**Vi como le susurraba algo al oído de su abogado.**_

_**–Mi cliente exige diez minutos a solas con la señorita Isabella. –Dijo el abogado–**_

_**¿Para qué él deseaba hablar conmigo? Oh, ya sé… No le quedó claro que ya nos debíamos separar, divorciar, acabar con esto de una buena vez.**_

_**El juez asintió y concedió los diez minutos. Maldita sea.**_

_**– ¿Qué quieres? –Me enfrenté a él–**_

_**Sólo se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente.**_

_**–No firmaré. –Juró sin quitar su sonrisa–**_

* * *

**N/A: El flashback, contado desde el punto de vista de Isabella, es todo lo que sucedió antes de lo que se relataba al principio.**

**Síganme en twitter forevahtwihard**

**Dejen sus comentarios. **


	9. Embarazo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, la historia es de mi ingenio.**

**N/A: Deben prestarle mucha atención tanto al capítulo anterior como a éste. Estamos llegando al final del fic's. Y próximamente, estaré subiéndoles varios -one shot-. **

***FLASHBACK***

**BVOP (Bella's Point Of View)**

—¿Aceptarás la propuesta de Jacob, Bella? —Preguntó Edward.

Me lo pensé unos momentos, Edward ya no tenía tanto poder sobre mí, habíamos tenido varios decaimientos. Ya no había tanta imposición de parte de él, lo que por unos momentos me hizo pensar que me estaba siendo infiel. Contraté a este, uhm... Espía en cubierto, y nada, Edward me era fiel. ¿Qué nos sucedía entonces?

Ya había pasado un mes, exactamente, desde que Jacob me había propuesto ser la protagonista de su película. La primera prueba fue estupenda, lo hice perfecto y sí, el personaje "Zafrina" coincidía en muchos aspectos de mi vida. ¿Cómo le haría Jake para conseguir todos esos datos de mi vida de soltera? Porque, estaba narrado desde ese punto, Zafrina no se casaría en la filmación... Tal vez, en una secuela de la película, pero no en esta. Yo estaba maravillada con la idea de estar en la pantalla grande, después de que me negaba rotundamente. Además de recibir una paga con muchos ceros al final, esto iniciaría una etapa en mi vida que jamás creí posible, me brindaría trabajos, muchos. El film, sólo duraría un mes y sería aquí en Seattle. Edward ya no se negaba a la idea, de ahora en adelante no me cortaba las alas, de hecho me lanzaba para que emprendiera mi vuelo. Esto debería significar un excelente cambio a nuestra desmejorada convivencia, pero no era así, íbamos de mal a peor. La monotonía hacía estragos en nuestras vidas. Consideré muchas veces el divorcio, pero me molestaba realmente, ambos preferíamos ser monótonos que separarnos en definitiva.

—Sí, lo aceptaré —Afirmé a su pregunta.

Él sólo bufó y fue a nuestra habitación a recostarse, después de todo, en algo si le molestaba que trabajara pero al menos lo aceptaba.

* * *

.

A finales de agosto, ya comenzábamos las filmaciones. Jacob se había pegado brincos de felicidad cuando acepté ser su "Zafrina", de la película que llevaba por nombre "Mi vida, mis reglas". En lo único que ése personaje no era como yo, era en su inminente rebeldía hacia su padre -Ernesto-, por ir detrás de ese hombre del que estaba locamente enamorada. Supongo que era agregarle sal a la película, para darle más sabor, mi vida de soltera siempre me pareció aburrida, sumida en libros y estudios.

—Bien, Bella. Vas a hacer la escena en la que Zafrina, se escapa con Quil hacia su playa secreta —Recibía instrucciones de Jacob— Por respeto a Edward y para incentivar a los televidentes a ver la secuela de la película —Después de todo, sí había secuela— no habrán escenas de besos con Aro —Me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

Jacob se estaba volviendo un gran amigo, me comprendía en todo momento y siempre estaba para mí en las dificultades de mi vida. En varias ocasiones salíamos a bares a cenar, por supuesto, en acto de buenos amigos. Invitábamos a Edward, pero él siempre estaba "muy cansado para ir a tomar".

* * *

.

.

Había concertado una cita con Alice -la secretaria y confidente de Edward- para saber cómo se comportaba en la empresa. Necesitaba algún indicio del por qué de sus nuevos hábitos, reticentes y lejanos de mí.

—Bueno, últimamente ha estado muy gruñón. Estamos cargados de trabajo y por eso siempre está cansado —Se encogió de hombros— Ten paciencia, él te ama, en serio. Nunca ha intentado alejarte de sí. Más bien, piensa, ¿quién será él que ha alejado todo?

Suspiré.

—Sé que tengo algo de culpa, Ali. Pero, tampoco ha hecho esfuerzo por arreglar nada. Y no quiero perderle.

—Si nada cambia, has tú el cambio. ¿Has pensado en el divorcio?

Claro que lo había pensado, me aterrorizaba, sí. En estos momentos lo consideraba como lo más factible, ya no quería esta monotonía sin reparo.

—Si —Asentí— No quiero. Sería mi última opción.

—Prométeme que acabarás con esto si ya no hay reparo, sólo y únicamente cuando ya no haya nada qué hacer —Enarcó una ceja—

—Prometido, Alice —Fruncí el ceño—

* * *

.

.

Los días siguientes fueron asquerosos, había una notable tensión entre Edward y yo. Pero gracias a WP y TNP logré disipar el dolor un poco. Tenía mucho por hacer. James, no me dio ningún día libre para realizar grabaciones, por lo que trabajaba día, noche y parte de la madrugada. Mi satisfacción llegó con las distintas sumas de dinero que se depositaba diariamente en mi cuenta de banco. Estaba luchando por surgir y lo estaba logrando, con o sin, el consentimiento de él. Estaba rompiendo barreras que nunca me había fijado, ¡yo no esperaba todo esto! Sucedió y se ha convertido en mi sol.

En cuanto a él Edward, no sé qué pasará. No sé qué será de nosotros, ni de nuestro jodido matrimonio. Sólo sé que no quiero despertar de este grandioso mundo en el que estoy, mi madre siempre decía "Primero familia, luego trabajo". Pero, Edward -a diferencia de mí- se ha propuesto inconscientemente a poner primero su trabajo, por lo que yo estoy regalando lo mismo de mi parte. No sé en qué iremos a parar, pero veo el divorcio cada vez más cerca y me aterroriza estar de brazos atados y con una espada en mi cuello.

* * *

.

.

—Bella, hoy tienes cita con tu ginecólogo —Informó Sofie, mi secretaria.

—¿Podemos pos ponerla para la próxima semana? Estoy muy ocupada y...

—Erm, señora Cullen —Me interrumpió— según tengo entendido es de vital importancia que asista. El señor Carlisle, necesita verla urgentemente. Al menos eso me dijo.

—Mira, el señor Carlisle, es mi suegro. Si tiene algo muy importante que decirme, iría a mi casa directamente. Llámalo y ubica la cita para cualquier otro día, o dentro de un mes si deseas —Respondí de mal humor.

* * *

.

.

—¿Embarazada? —Pregunté exaltada.

El doctor, suspiró.

—Si, Isabella. Estás en cinta, felicidades para ti y para mí —Dijo sonriente.

—No, debe haber un error en ese examen... Digo, Ed y yo nos cuidamos y... ¡Por favor! —Grité— Dime que me estás jugando una broma.

Carlisle -mi suegro- negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Verás, hace un mes teníamos la cita, era urgente. ¿Sabes por qué? —Negué— Había que cambiar de tratamiento o probablemente, ocurriría esto —Se encogió de hombros— Esperaba hablar contigo a solas para informarte, pero Edward ha ido sin ti a casa. Pensé que estabas buscando un hijo, realmente. No que habías olvidado que el tratamiento sólo era por dos meses —Se explicó— Te recetaré unas vitaminas y medicamentos que debes tomar, también una lista de las cosas que no debes ingerir y ¡Ah! Tus citas para los exámenes rutinarios.

Yo bufé desanimada.

—No le digas a nadie, en especial a Edward. Te lo suplico. —Pedí, lagrimeando.

—No te preocupes. Pero no esperes que calle por mucho, Esme y yo ¡Seremos abuelos! —Sentenció triunfante.

* * *

—Estoy embarazada, no puedo creerlo. ¡No! Esto no es real, Carlisle miente, luego me llamará y me dirá "Era un chiste". Sí, así es —Me decía mientras caminaba por la habitación.

Decidí hacer una llamada a la persona que podía ayudarme en estos momentos. Alice.

*¡Hola, Bella! ¿Qué tal?

*Necesito verte —Dije frustrada.

*¿Estás bien?

*Te veo en el café de Wane's a las seis.

*Estás muy extraña, Isabella Swan. Dime qué carajos te sucede.

*No le digas a Edward que me verás.

Corté.

* * *

—Estoy esperando a un pequeño Edward o a una pequeña Bella —Medio sonreí.

Alice me miraba como si hubiese ofendido al propio Dios con lo dicho.

—Enarcó una ceja— No te ves feliz —Frunció los labios— ¡Yo sí!

Se levantó, casi derramando su té de manzana y me abrazó fuertemente con sus huesudos brazos.

—Felicidades, querida. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes. ¿Por qué Edward no me había di...

—¡No lo sabe! —Exclamé, interrumpiéndole— Y no se lo digas.

Alice me fulminó con la mirada, esto no le gustaba para nada.

—Suspiró— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas?

—Dos semanas, aproximadamente —Alice posó su mano en mi vientre, sonriendo—

—Hola, pequeñín, tu tía Al si te quiere y está feliz por ti, no como la mala de tu madre, tu padre no sabe de tu existencia y no le he asesinado a ella porque estás tú aquí —Me miró con sarcasmo. Eso era más para mí, que para la pequeña criatura dentro de mí—

* * *

.

.

.

Mi día había sido ajetreado. Pero lo que más me descontrolaba era la idea de que iba a ser mamá, ¿debería estar feliz, no?

No lo estoy. No estoy preparada. No esperaba esto.

—No te esperaba a ti, pequeño intruso —Negué, acariciando mi vientre— O intrusa —Corregí— ¿Serás una Bells o un Eddy? —Sonreí.

Dejé mi charla cuando sentí el auto de Edward estacionarse frente a la casa, tenía pensado decirle hoy la noticia. Tenía nervios. Todo se revolvía dentro de mí, pero ahora aceptaba más la idea de un bebé. Tal vez hasta quiero a este pequeño, aunque nunca he sido cariñosa ni dotada con los niños. Pero lo intentaría.

Él entró a la habitación. Su rostro estaba tenso.

—Hola, cariño —Dije acercándome con cierto temor a él.

—¡Quiero que acabemos con esto de una buena vez, Isabella! —Vociferó, sobresaltándome por completo.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté.

—Lo que escuchaste, no quiero seguir con esta indiferencia, como si fuésemos dos completos extraños. Ya, basta. —Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla—

—Tienes a alguien más —Afirmé—

—No, claro que no. ¿Es que a caso no te lo confirmó tu espía en cubierto? —Dijo con un deje de voz— ¿Crees que soy estúpido, eh? Ese tal, J. Jenks me siguió y fotografió durante muchos días, contratado por ti.

—Edward, por favor, tengo algo que decirte. No lo arruines, no nos vamos a divorciar. —Supliqué—

—Negó— ¿Te parece poco todo? ¿Crees que es bueno seguir lastimándonos? Tú desconfiando de mí, ambos con la indiferencia cada día. Yo no me he alejado, tú me alejaste con tus trabajos. Yo te concedí el espacio que tanto querías. Ahora tendrás mucho más, me voy a que mis padres. Luego veremos qué pasa.

No lo podía creer, Edward estaba dejándome. Por razones que no podía negar. Estaba en lo cierto, pero ahora tendremos un hijo y... No puede dejarme, carajo.

Mientras recogía todas sus cosas, me senté en el borde de la cama, soltando varias lágrimas y observando su paso.

—Te amo —Dije—

Él no volteó a verme, siguió metiendo sus prendas en las maletas.

Después de varios minutos, que para mí fueron eternos, se sentó junto a mí mirando hacia el frente.

—No me amas —Concluí.

—Si te amo, pero no funcionamos ya.

—Comprendo —En verdad lo comprendía— Enviaré a mi abogado para los trámites de divorcio. Yo me voy, quédate.

—Oh, no, Isabella. No lo permitiré.

—Mi madre me espera en Forks.

* * *

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

**EPOV (Edward's Point of View)**

Después de todo eso, tuve una charla muy extensa con Carlisle acerca de un embarazo de Isabella. Del cual, yo no estaba enterado.

—¿Cuántos meses tiene, ya? —Pregunté.

—Dos, tres... No lo sé, es una aproximación, ya no soy su ginecólogo —Se encogió de hombros.

"

A pesar de que haya tenido una noche de pasión con ella, después de haberle visto en su oficina. No me había devuelto las llamadas ni los mensajes. Así que, rápidamente, me vestí y fui a TNP.

—Hola —Saludó, sonriente—

—Seremos padres —Dije sin esperar.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Carlisle, ¿Es que no pensabas decirme? —Intuitivamente miré su vientre.

Estaba algo abultado, ya empezaba a notarse. Ella derramaba varias lágrimas. Posé una mano allí y acaricié, sonriendo. Esto era uno de mis más grandes deseos. Ser papá. Y ahora se cumpliría.

—Tengo tres meses —Dijo, suspirando— No hubo el momento para decirte, estábamos tan enfocados en la separación que...

—Ahora estoy más seguro de no firmar eso —Sonreí, pero ella se mantenía seria mirando mi fijamente cómo mi mano formaba círculos alrededor de su vientre.

—Edward, ya no podemos seguir juntos. Lo sabes, ¿no? Este niño, o niña, no va a regresar el tiempo ni mucho menos borrar las heridas ocasionadas.

—¿Estás loca? Quiero vivir con él o ella. ¿Por qué no te ves feliz?

—Porque lo que menos deseaba era tener un bebé dentro de una familia no unida.

—Ahí está, regresa conmigo —Supliqué enrollando mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y acercándola a mí.

Pero ella seguía decidida a no volver junto a mí. Por lo que me resigné, no sin antes acordar que me dejaría vivir la experiencia de ver a ese pequeño crecer dentro de ella. No me perdería ningún momento y aceptó, sin remedio.

**CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS**

**BPOV **

Mi abdomen estaba muy crecido, tenía siete meses de embarazo, todos habían tomado la noticia fantásticamente. A pesar de que mi relación con Edward siguiera en mal estado, no me desanimaba, ahora estaba feliz. Muy feliz. Iba a ser madre. Una vida se formaba dentro de mí, yo quise ganarme el perdón de él, puesto que había fallado mucho más en el caso. Pero estaba tan cegado con esto de ser padre, que lo dejó de un lado, a diario venía a verme y a traerme golosinas. Todos venían a verme. Alice, estaba contenta, no tanto conmigo, puesto que había rechazado el volver a vivir junto a Ed. Pero, me apoyaba en casi todas mis decisiones.

Había llegado el día de ver a mi pequeño, Edward. Mediante un ecograma abdominal.

—Esta es la cabeza, estos sus bracitos... —Señalaba la doctora en la pantalla—

No pude evitar soltar varias lágrimas, Edward me miraba y sonreía, pero cuando yo quería mirarle dejaba de hacerlo. Volvía a su postura seria. Él intentaba no demostrarme mucho afecto, ya se había cansado de suplicar.

.

.

.

—Faltan dos meses, ¿Eh? —Preguntaba Edward.

—Sí, sólo dos para ver a este pequeño —Sonreí acariciando mi vientre.

—¿Puedo regalarle un beso? —Preguntó Edward cual niño a su madre.

Asentí.

Él se acercó y levantó con cuidado mi ancha camisa, para luego depositar un suave beso donde se suponía que estaba la cabeza del niño.

.

.

.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?

—Por supuesto.

Edward dormiría junto a mí, como en los viejos tiempos. Tiempos que veía tan lejanos. Accedí porque tal vez ya estaba bajando mi guardia o porque tal vez, me compadecí de su situación. Se mantenía solitario, él también me hacía falta en mi día a día. Ahora había dado un gran cambio, era alguien que nunca había sido. Era mucho más dulce, comprensivo, pero a la vez, su carácter era dominante, sin tregua. Ambos nos habíamos mantenido sin pareja alguna.

Yo me acomodé en mi lado habitual de la cama y él en el suyo. Separados por varios centímetros. Sólo se sentían nuestras respiraciones. Estábamos algo tensos.

Suspiré y me di vuelta para dormir, cuando sentí sus largos brazos rodearme y acariciar mi vientre haciendo varias figuras abstractas.

—¿Te molesta? —Susurró en mi oído.

Mi corazón latía rápido. Estaba abrazándome, me sentía como en casa dentro de sus brazos, hacía mucho no me sentía tan complacida. Y el ser dentro de mí, sentía mi placer, estaba removiéndose.

Me di vuelta para quedar frente a él. Pero mi crecida barriga lo separó un poco de mí, ambos nos reímos de esto.

—No me molesta, Edward —Respondí.

Lentamente acerqué mis labios a los suyos, estaba a escasos centímetros, a punto de cometer una locura pero gratificante.

—No —Dijo— No lo hagas.

¿Qué?

—Me harás daño, quiero que esto se repita siempre, no que sea un impulso. Quiero vivir contigo, y nuestro hijo. Quiero poder besarte libremente en las mañanas y en las noches. No de esta manera. Quiero...

Le besé. Y él no puso resistencia. Fue un dulce beso, cargado de sentimientos. El uno, extrañaba al otro. Esto me llenó completamente, ¿hacía cuanto no rozaba sus labios? ¿Hace cuanto no sentía esto de mi corazón latir fuerte? Ah sí, desde que todo acabó.

—¿Qué pasará con nosotros? —Preguntó, luego de que nos separamos en busca de aire.

—Veremos luego —Dije. Y nos enfundé en un nuevo beso, que lo decía todo y a la vez, nada.

***FIN***

**N/A: Llegamos al final de esta historia. Depende de sus comentarios que haga un cap de lo que sucedió después de esto, aunque este siempre fue mi final. **

**Gracias a todas las que leyeron, nos vemos en el próximo fic's. **

**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Ya saben, REVIEW. **

**:) **


	10. Epílogo La nueva era

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo. La historia es de mi ingenio.**

**BPOV (Bella's Point Of View)**

_Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip_...

Era el único sonido audible en la sala de parto, había llegado el gran día. El nacimiento de mi pequeño Edward. Mientras los médicos mantenían un ajetreo de allá para acá, buscando sus instrumentos, yo me sumí en una burbuja mental. Estaba nerviosa pero emocionada. Afuera del pabellón se encontraban mis familiares.

_Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip_...

Era el sonido de mis latidos, eran constantes y atolondrados, como yo. Hasta torpes, podría asegurar.

_Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip..._

—¡Oh, Bella, cariño! —Vociferó Renée, mi madre.

_Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip_...

En un intento por salir de mi burbuja mental, vi su figura algo borrosa sollozando sobre mi pecho. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué sentía tensión alrededor de mí? ¿Por qué Ella lloraba de esta manera? Logré separar un poco más, con cierto temblor, mis párpados. Aunque quería hablar, gritar o al menos decir algo audible, no podía. Estaba frustrada. Tanto, que logré suspirar. Más no pude decir ni una sola palabra.

_Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip_...

—¿Qué tal está, Bells? —Preguntó Charlie desde la puerta.

—No reacciona bien. Temo por el bebé y por ella —Respondió Renée ahogando un grito.

Charlie suspiró con cierta frustración. Yo podía ver todo claramente, casi, pero ellos no notaban que al menos estaba consciente de todo.

_Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip_...

Empecé a recordar con dificultad todo lo sucedido antes de estar aquí. Me encontraba hablando con Edward y con... Uhm... ¡El abogado! ¡Sí! Con J. Jenks, estábamos acordando lo del divorcio, Edward aún no se rendía, no quería firmar. Ambos estábamos firmes en nuestra decisión. Él no quería divorciarse y yo... Bueno, yo, al principio si quería. Aunque, después de pasar varias noches a mi lado, la situación se estaba aligerando, sólo que en mi estado no podía tomar ninguna decisión clara. Cuando no estaba amargada, estaba llorando como una niña pequeña y Ed siempre estaba para mí, allí. La situación se tornó tormentosa cuando Jenks amenazó a Edward, ambos empezaron a discutir. Por supuesto, Edward estaba en todo su derecho, si él no estaba de acuerdo con el divorcio, simplemente no firmaba. Nadie podía hacerle daño ni hacerle cambiar de opinión. Puesto que, el divorcio era más caprichoso que por un motivo de peso. Finalmente, cuando estaban por irse a los golpes me levanté y grité un "¡Basta ya!". En ese momento, un dolor insoportable llenó mis entrañas y me hizo caer sobre el sofá. También sentí un líquido salir, una especie de orina. Había roto fuente. Antes de la fecha prevista.

Edward con rapidez me sostuvo en brazos y me trajo al hospital más cercano. Pero en el camino, perdí la consciencia. Tampoco le he visto a mi lado. Y no recuerdo tanto. Ni siquiera cómo estoy en esta sala, cómo hay tantas agujas dentro de mis muñecas y... ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué son todos estos aparatos?

_Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip_...

—Señora Cullen. Si puede oírme pestañee dos veces —Preguntaba un señor con bata blanca—

Yo pestañeé dos veces, tal como lo había pedido.

En su rostro se formó una gran sonrisa y también notaba cierto alivio.

—Mira, Bella. ¿Puedo llamarte así? —Pestañeé dos veces, que significaba "si"— Bien, tenemos que intervenir ahora mismo. Estás medio consciente, medio en coma corporal. Es un simple shock, que pasará pronto. Pero hay que sacar al bebito. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —Pestañeé dos veces, algo atemorizada— No te preocupes, te sedaremos durante la intervención. Cuando despiertes podrás tener tus habilidades motoras intactas.

_Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip_...

**EPOV (Edward's Point of View)**

Estaba en el pasillo del hospital caminando de un lado a otro. No me habían dejado ingresar al pabellón de parto. La preocupación emergía en mi pecho, Isabella no se veía para nada bien. ¿Y el niño? ¿Cómo estaría él?

—Tranquilo, tesoro. Todo está excelente —Me animó mi madre— Renée tuvo oportunidad de verla.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Es un shock, ella está consciente pero no puede moverse. Por lo que tiene, en... Algo así como un coma corporal —Se encogió de hombros— Carlisle, entrará en unos minutos a ayudar con la operación. Todo saldrá bien, cariño —Palmeó mi hombro.

Así que Bella no podía moverse pero si estaba consciente de todo lo que sucedía. Necesitaba verla, estaba exasperado. Ella ya estaría enterada de que no he entrado a verla.

Sin que nadie lo notase, entré con mucho cuidado al pabellón, atraje la mirada de varias enfermeras pero al parecer no le dieron importancia, puesto que aún faltaban varios minutos para el inicio de la operación.

Sobre una camilla, de aspecto incómodo, se encontraba Bella. Tenía los ojos algo abiertos, pero a la vez su mirada no se fijaba en ningún lugar. De vez en cuando pestañeaba o daba largos suspiros, supongo que está igual o más exasperada que yo.

Me acerqué con mucho cuidado, poniéndome a un costado. Ella trató de fijar su vista en mí. Sus labios trataron de formar una sonrisa aliviada, pero a penas y pudo torcer una.

—No te esfuerces, mi amor —Pedí en un susurro— Te amo. Siempre te amaré. Todo va a salir bien, Carlisle estará aquí.

Dicho esto, cerró los ojos, quizás para demostrarme su alivio.

—Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Carlisle, sobresaltando a Bella.

—Ya estaba por irme.

Bella, trató de mantener su mano aferrada a la mía. Y sus ojos mostraban exaltación.

—Tranquila, ¿si? Sólo serán unos minutos. Estaré aquí —Juré— ¿Quieres que tome tu mano? —Ella pestañeó dos veces— ¿Eso es un sí, Carlisle? —Él asintió sonriendo por este acto— Bien —Entrelacé sus manos con las mías y di un suave beso en sus labios.

No pude cumplir mi juramento, puesto que no debía estar en la operación. Bella, sería sedada y no se daría cuenta de nada de lo que sucediera. Ni siquiera de mi presencia. Al menos tuvieron consideración y esperaron a que el medicamento surtiese efecto, para echarme de aquí.

.

.

.

Habían pasado exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que comenzó la operación, cuando un victorioso Carlisle salió a felicitarme. Y a darnos el pronóstico de la situación. Bella estaba bien, aún dormida, claro.

—Y en cuanto al bebé —Se quedó pensativo.

—¿Qué pasa papá? —Pregunté rascándome la cabeza.

—Han sido dos... ¡Gemelos idénticos! —Afirmó abrazándome.

¿¡QUÉ!?

—No, no... Pero sí los estudios habían confirmado que era sólo un bebé.

—Eso puede fallar, la pequeña, estaba detrás de Edward Thomas. Por eso nunca logró verse —Se encogió de hombros— Afortunadamente ella está sana.

Oh Dios mío. ¡Dos pequeños! ¡Dos niños! ¡Sangre de mi sangre! Todos comenzaron a felicitarme por este doble gol. No lo podía creer. ¿Qué dirá Bella al respecto cuando lo sepa? Ya quería tenerlos en mis brazos y besarles, decirles cuánto les amo.

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

Desperté en una habitación color crema, discretamente amueblada. Supuse que del hospital. Tenía un leve dolor en la parte baja de mi vientre y una gran fatiga. Había una chica aseándome mis partes íntimas, vestida de blanco, era una enfermera.

—Necesito vomitar —Pedí.

Ella levantó la vista hacia mí y corrió hacia el baño buscando un pequeño envase. Cuando tuve intensión de levantarme todo mi abdomen ardió de mil demonios y devolví todo lo que había comido hace varias horas.

—No trate de levantarse, señora. Está usted muy reciente de haber sido operada —Ordenó la enfermera— ¿Quiere que haga pasar sus visitas? —Preguntó con educación.

—Primero, ayúdeme a limpiarme y a asearme. No quiero que me vean así —Observé mi cuerpo— ¿Dónde está mi hijo? Quiero ver a mi hijo. Tráigamelo, por favor.

Estaba de muy mal humor. Primero tenía dolor en todo el cuerpo. Segundo, me sentía sucia. Tercero, me faltaba algo, me faltaba mi gran barriga, que era mi gran pequeño Edward.

Ella sólo se limitó a asentir y a ayudarme a cepillar los dientes. Me dio un poco de agua. Y se retiró, sin despejarme ninguna duda. ¿Qué sucedía?

Pronto, escuché que tocaban la puerta. Contesté un leve, "pase".

—¡Dios mío, cariño! ¡Felicidades! —Dijo, feliz— Te amo, ¿lo sabes, no? Son preciosos.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¿Quiénes son preciosos? ¿Dónde están, mis Edward's? —Me refería a mi marido y a mi hijo—

—Ops! Dije algo mal —Antes de poder cuestionarle, entró Charlie con un gran ramo de rosas y sonriente—

—Felicidades, pequeña. Serás una extraordinaria madre —Dijo un Charlie sonriente, mientras me abrazaba con cuidado.

Poco después entraron Esme y Carlisle, todos emocionados pero distantes en cuanto al tema del bebé o de Edward. Esto me ponía de peor humor. Ninguno contestaba a mis preguntas. Finalmente llegó Alice sosteniendo un globo lleno de helio, que decía "Soy mamá" y este, tenía dos colores, uno rosa y uno celeste. No quise cuestionarle, puesto que dicen: "El gesto, es lo que interesa".

—Ahora sí, ¿Dónde está Edward y mi hijo? —Pregunté furiosa.

—Querrás decir, Edward y tus dos hijos —Corrigió entusiasmada Alice.

—¿Dos?

En ese instante llegó la misma enfermera de hace un rato con dos cabinas para bebés, una rosa y una celeste. Y detrás de ella, Edward cargando a nuestro hijo.

—Dámelo —Pedí.

Él se inclinó dándome un beso en la cabeza y acostando sobre mí a Edward Thomas.

Era hermoso, tenía mucho parecido con Edward -su padre- tez blanca, nariz perfilada, labios finos y cabello claro, no dorado. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los míos, de un color marrón chocolate. Le di un beso en su pequeña nariz y Alice me fotografió.

Ahora Edward cargaba a otro bebé, esta vez con una manta rosa.

—¿Quién es ella? —Pregunté, enarcando una ceja.

—Renéesme, hermana de Edward Thomas —Respondió Alice— Te lo dije, son dos —Sonrió con suficiencia.

—Estás bromeando —Reí.

Edward se acercó a mi para dejarme ver el rostro de Renéesme -así quise llamar siempre a mi bebé si era niña- y ella era idéntica a E'Thomas. Sólo que ella poseía los ojos de su padre, eran esmeraldas. También el color de mi cabello. Pero eran exactamente iguales.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Se equivocaron los estudios, ella se encontraba detrás de su hermano. Quizás, ya él la estaba protegiendo desde que venían en camino —Dijo Edward bromeando.

E'Thomas se había dormido en mis brazos, por lo que lo acostaron en su cabina y fue el turno de cargar a Renéesme. Era mas liviana y tranquila. Hasta tímida. Una vez la sostuve posó su mano en mi mejilla, yo le sonreí con calidez.

No me había percatado de que todos habían salido de la habitación, excepto Edward.

—Gracias —Dijo—

—¿Por qué? —Pregunté entregándole a Renéesme a la enfermera para que la colocara en su cuna.

Una vez esta salió, Edward, prosiguió.

—Por regalarme a los dos hijos más hermosos.

—Ven, acércate —Sonreí y él se inclinó sobre mí depositando un beso en mis labios— Te amo. Gracias por estar conmigo, por soportar mi mal humor, por soportar mis cambios y sobretodo, por perdonarme. Quiero que hagas una cosa por mí.

—Te amo, Bella. Y si te he disculpado es porque también me equivoqué. A pesar de estar muy enojado contigo, lo supe.

—Quiero que llames a Jenks y canceles ese jodido divorcio —Ordené.

En su rostro se plantó una hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban y relucían. Estaba más que feliz con mi decisión y creo que yo estaba el doble. Quería pasar mi vida entera junto a él y junto a Renéesme y E'Thomas.

**UN AÑO DESPUÉS**

Hoy se cumplía un año desde el nacimiento de los gemelos. Ambos ya habían dado sus primeros pasos y ya habían dicho sus primeras palabras "má" y "pá". Eran inseparables, dormían siempre juntos. A veces se levantaban en las noches para dormir con Edward y conmigo.

Edward y yo, en cuanto a eso, estamos mejor que nunca.

—Despiértate, Edward —Pedí acariciando su torso desnudo.

—Uhmm, no quiero —Se cubrió con las sábanas.

—Los niños deben estar por despertarse, Ed

Besé una y otra vez sus labios. Le removí varias veces. Subí encima de él haciéndole cosquillas. Fue lo único que le hizo reaccionar.

—Mira Isabella, sino quieres que lleguemos a otros puntos de partida, bájate de mi ahora mismo —Ordenó frunciendo el ceño.

Yo solté una risita y bajé de él, no sin antes darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Hace un año, ya —Suspiré— No puedo creerlo.

Él sonrió y sin darme cuenta, me tiró sobre la cama besándome apasionadamente. Un beso lleno de lujuria. Estaba revolviéndome por dentro. Rápidamente me deshice de mis bragas. Y me aferré a sus hombros, estaba preparada para sentir sus embestidas contra mi cuerpo cuando...

—¡Mami! Renéesme tiene hambre —Dijo E'Thomas tocando la puerta.

Reí y me levanté dando un casto beso en los labios a Edward, quien torcía una mueca.

—Tal vez luego —Dije alzando mis dos pulgares.

.

.

.

Renéesme y Edward Thomas soplaban las velas del pastel, todos aplaudíamos emocionados.

Alice, quién al parecer estaba saliendo con Embry y Jasper a la vez, nos fotografiaba con los gemelos.

—¿Qué tal lo llevan? —Preguntó.

—Mejor no podríamos estar —Respondí— ¿Y tú? ¿Embry versus Jasper?

—Nada de eso, Jazz es Jazz, Embry es Embry. Estoy por darle un ultimátum a éste último, Jasper me ha pedido matrimonio —Dijo como si estuviera diciendo de qué color se pintó las uñas.

—Oh, felicidades Al.

—Gracias —Me dio un abrazo— Embry está enterado ya, nada de qué preocuparse.

Alice y sus locuras, pensé.

—¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda?

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Estoy entusiasmada. Pero Jasper quiere esperar un poco, no quiere que sea nada apresurado —Bufó— Bah... Tonterías. Cuando un matrimonio va a durar poco, no importa cuánto tardes en casarte legalmente.

—Si, pero quizás si deban esperar unos meses, Ali. ¿También será por la iglesia?

—No lo sé. Creo que Rose y Emmett, también piensa casarse pronto, por lo que queríamos unir las bodas —Dijo jugando con sus dedos.

—¿En serio? Edward no me había comentado nada.

—Es porque nadie lo sabe aún, por eso Chist, Bella —Le saqué la lengua— Quiero sacar una foto de ti con Edward y los gemelos, ¿me permites?

—Vamos.

Edward, se situó a mi lado posando una mano en mi cintura. Los gemelos, estaban dormidos, no pudieron salir en la foto. Pero Alice ya tenía muchas de nosotros juntos.

Ed besó mis labios, mientras yo sostenía su mentón. Y el flash, salió disparado.

Ahí estaba la muestra de nuestro final feliz. Una foto que quedaría enmarcada en nuestra casa como signo de todos los obstáculos que pudimos romper para estar finalmente juntos, incondicionalmente.

_Para siempre._

_**...Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip...**_

Digo: FIN.

N/A: Ahora sí, hemos llegado al fin. ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Ya saben, COMENTEN : ) .

Pronto traigo nuevos fic's. Ya tengo uno en mente. No dejen de leerme! Síganme en twitter para más : forevahtwihard.

TA-TA FOR NOW!

-VEAN LOS REVIEWS DE LA HISTORIA, LES DEJÉ UNA NOTA. Besos a todas.


End file.
